


The tavern at the jungles edge.

by ZealousNeophyte



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Brand - Freeform, Breeding, Crying, Elves, F/M, Fighting, Full Nelson, Mind Break, Minor Injuries, Multi, Onomatopoeia, Oral Sex, Orcs, Piledriver - Freeform, Pregnancy, Prone Bone, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slutty Clothes, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, cumflation, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealousNeophyte/pseuds/ZealousNeophyte
Summary: After a few female hero's had gone missing, some began to take notice. Most could find nothing of value, but its said if you travel to a tavern, just on the border between the dire and radiant jungles... you may just find one or two of them.A commission series from the OG dota lewd commissioner himself, Feeder! More to come, and despite it being in the tags I would like to reiterate, there's gonna be plenty of noncon and 'mean' cruelty in these here pieces.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Lanaya, the Templar Assassin.

The jungle whizzed by Lanaya as she ran, the Templar Assassin had been lost in thought as she traversed the vast thicket, only ever pausing to wipe her brow, or glance up at the sky to gauge the time. It had been a long journey, most of the day lost to travel. The only proof she was growing closer to her destination was a distant line of smoke that had become visible.   
  
Dressed in her usual gear, Lanaya was comfortable, her mask covering right above her nose, that dark long hair tied off into a ponytail that barely reached the top of her butt.    
  
Minimal armor, only really a set of bracers, pauldrons, and a mostly ceremonial breastplate. Below she wore practically nothing, the interior of the breastplate whilst rigid, never made her feel uncomfortable, even if it pressed her large breasts upwards, the two heavy slopes forming a wonderful valley between them that often drew eyes of all kinds her way.   
  
The upper back of her gear was open, the pauldrons only half covering them, a rift of her shoulder blades and back were visible, the elegant curve of her back easily tracked with the coverings, her groin having a draped triangle section of cloth hid the beginnings of her tight trousers. The black thin fabric hugged tightly to her thick thighs, and well-toned legs. Her whole body a tight, yet nimble weapon.   
  
Her mind wandered back to the morning, she followed a strict routine most of the day, enjoying the repetition of her days. Wake, eat, wash, and work, but this morning she was contacted by the hidden temple. A simple note informing her of a variety of strange disappearances, two of which, had apparently since been spotted near enough for her to be contacted.   
  
Rylai the crystal maiden and her fiery sister Lina. Both had been missing for long enough that plenty of important places took notice, of course including her own temple. The two of them apparently having been seen at a tavern deep in the jungles.  
  
_“A tavern, far south of here almost on the border between the dire’s_ _lands.”_ she thought to herself, the location burnt into her mind well before she had begun her journey, and as the tree’s gave way to open fields, she spotted the large two-story timber and brick building. The whole area surrounded by tall grass.   
  
Lanaya got low, surveying the building from afar, taking note of its vaulted ceiling, reinforced windows, and most certainly the large stable behind the tavern. Even spotting a man leading two particularly large horses into it.    
  
Already her plan was forming, this wasn’t a usual assassination, she was to check the validity of the report, and if possible, take the girls back by any means. The roof would make an easy enough place to escape to if spotted she thought, the windows while reinforced could likely be unlocked from the inside, and if things were dire an easy escape on a stolen horse. Lanaya went through a series of possibilities in her head, working through each potential misstep and surprise until she was satisfied.  
  
Finally, she rose from her spot, moving much more slowly now and staying down among the tall grass. Pausing as a duo of what she could only assume to be bandits walked by, loudly laughing to an unheard joke.   
  
“Fockin’ ‘ell, makes me wonder how you ever got enough coin fer’ here!” the first man roared; the duo once more erupting into laughter.   
  
Lanaya counted out a minute, before raising her head once more... clear on both ends. Continuing alongside the road, she reached the building, sidling along the wall and creeping her way to the nearest window.   
  
Within, was nothing she didn’t expect, rough looking men, buxom barely dressed barmaids, each one bringing drinks out by the tray full. Doing their best not to spill as the rain of hoots, hollers, and swats to their rumps rained down on them.    
  
Lanaya frowned below her mask, although vulgar and perhaps a gathering spot for those with less than good intentions... there were no hero’s here. She would be thorough, regardless of that point, but as she prepared to leave, she spotted the two men from the road heading towards what she assumed to have been the kitchen. On a second glance, Lanaya realized a quite intimidatingly large orc was leaning against the wall next to it, a mean looking axe on his hip.   
  
Each of the men dropped fat looking coin-sacks into the bouncer's hand, before being gestured forward. The door opening and for just a moment, Lanaya saw another room, much less men within’ but, plenty more women.    
  
_“A private area... perhaps slavers auctioning off recent captures.”_ danced through her mind as she double checked her surroundings and began towards that section of the exterior.   
  
Realizing she’d be between the stable and the tavern, she kept her eye on the holding area as she crept to the window, a second spared as she first noticed a door at the very back of this ‘private’ section, larger than normal, and doubled. It seemed to almost match the doors on the stable.    
  
Ignoring that oddity, she turned back and peered through the window, barely catching the gasp that tried to escape her throat.   
  
She’d found the two girls, Lina and Rylai, were easily recognizable from behind, if purely due to their unique hair’s, but for now, Lanaya’s eyes were anywhere but there. Tracing their bodies from behind it appeared they wore next to nothing, fully naked backs, legs on full display, only two things visible in way of coverings.   
  
Each wore sheer thongs, blatantly a size or two too small, each woman's shapely rear, pillows of flesh you could lose half your hand in had a string of fabric starting at the tailbone, before vanishing between either woman's curvaceous glutes, the only proof that the string even continued was given when Lina bent over to retrieve a fallen mug, giving quite the display to the now blushing Assassin.   
  
Those eyes shakily tracing that well-made rear, following down those plump thighs, and ended at her stiletto heels, unlike her thong, this seemed to have been made too big for her, the girl walking with some difficulty, but certainly a learned, careful pace. Every unheard click of that height-raising footwear imagined by Lanaya as she already envisioned the wobbling seductive gait Lina must have had.   
  
Lanaya ducked down, only the top of her head and eyes peaking from the bottom of the window, her fingers clasping the window sill. That impromptu mooning had sent a feeling of perversion through her, as though it was wrong to be watching this, and it only made her want to be hidden all the more.   
  
**WHAP!**   
  
Lanaya blinked in surprise, even through the window, the solid full handed clap an orcish man had set upon Lina’s rear end sounded and had sent the poor fire mage stumbling. Dropping that mug she had previously picked up and causing her to need to grasp a table to steady herself, the men there sharing a loud laugh as Lanaya saw Lina’s hand clench into a fist.   
  
_“Good... whatever they’ve done, I know that fiery woman won’t let that slide...”_ she mused in her mind, already preparing to slice through the window and assist in the likely coming firestorm.   
  
Watching Lina turn around to face the orc however, threw that notion to the wind. She did have something other than that thong on, two red heart pasties were covering her nipples and areola. Without any support, her two impressive hills drooped only slightly from their own apparent weight, despite it, they seemed to be in war to stand up wonderfully on their own assuring they retained a youthful perk.   
  
The final piece she noticed, was a golden collar around her neck, cinched like a choker, but unmistakable metallic. A small heart, hanging like a dog tag jingled and lit up for a moment, before Lina unclenched her fist and forced a smile on that ruby lipped face. Those plush lips moving in such a way that seemed to read ‘Thank you sir’.   
  
That alone was enough for Lanaya, her hands stiffened as she began to channel psi-energy through them, the purple blades shooting out as she figured killing the lot of them, and asking the captured women later would suffice for her mission. The only pause offered as she saw Rylai spin around with a clarity in one hand.   
  
Once more she was stunned, watching what was transpiring, Rylai had a wide cheery grin on her face, a playful wink offered to one table, before she pointed to another. The lot of them raising drinks, and shaking the window with their cheers. The ice mage running her fingers through her hair as she threw the tray to the floor and only held the potion now.   
  
With an excessively sensual walk, every perfect step on her platform heels closely followed with her practically throwing her hip to one side, then the other. Those massive breasts, like comparing mountains to hills with her own sister swung hypnotically as that chest was not spared from her exaggerated moves. One member of the table, a younger looking man pulling his chair away from his table as she stepped on either side of his lap and rose both hands up to her head.   
  
His hands greedily shot at her chest, kneading, squeezing, and bouncing her tits with a great fervor. Finally pinching the tops of both blue pasties, and sloooowly peeling them off her adorably erect pink nipples. Rylai biting her bottom lip as she stared down with a squinted, lustful gaze.    
  
Once freed, her nipples were assailed. Pinched, tugged, licked, and when the man buried his face between her bust, she uncorked that blue potion and poured it between her bust, only a few droplets escaping past the man's chin as he drank his fill.   
  
This had gotten something more from Lanaya, to see not only this... but to see Rylai in such an apparent rapture of pleasure? She realized this might be more than just a capture, her eyes first darting around for any obvious mages, or perhaps one of the many artifacts or--   
  
**THUD**   
  
Stars appeared in Lanaya’s vision as her focus was broken, those purple blades fading as she bounced off the wall and rolled over onto her butt. Bleary eyes blinking rapidly, trying desperately to keep that fading consciousness as a dull thudding was at the top of her head.    
  
A tripled image of a man standing over her became apparent, with a heavy looking wooden club clutched in one hand. His voice sounding like it was a mile away as he spoke.   
  
“Found a lil’ perv enjoying a peep show!” He announced, the window sliding open above her a moment later as she became aware of another presence. The assassin weakly trying to stand, only to find her legs useless at the moment, shaking and when the club was used to push her back down, she fell against the wall once more with a soft thud.   
  
“Well shit, guess we got ourselves some new entertainment! Think we ought ta’ get the boys? I think we can have some fun before the boss--” the second one spoke with a harsh tone, only cut off as she felt a thick calloused hand grab her bicep and squeeze, lifting her to her feet. The sudden head rush, just the push needed as her vision slowly faded to darkness.   
  
“And end up as wolf chow?! Nah... but remember what he said... any new arrivals that look like they’d put a fight, straight to the arena...” and then, she heard nothing.

* * *

  
Pain was the first thing Lanaya was dimly aware of, a dull throb that started at the top of her head and slowly crawled its way down her neck in the form of a shiver. The next was that it was nearly pitch black, only slivers of light shining for a second or two at a time from the bottom of whatever she was in.   
  
She rose her head slowly, rubbing the tender spot with her palm as she groaned, bringing her hand to her face. Rubbing those fingers together and trying to spot any blood, finally opting to pull down her mask to sniff it, before realizing the fabric was missing.   
  
She soon realized the weight of her armor was gone as well, her whole body feeling clammy in the cool shade of whatever she was in. Tracing along her body she realized she was missing nearly all her clothes. Only feeling thin strings over her shoulders, and tracing down her toned belly, as well as a weight around her throat, a collar of some kind. Her bare feet finally planted, she rose up and explored the dark room.   
  
Iron bars, a tarp of some kind covering the entire section, and a wooden floor. Nothing she couldn’t break out of, her fingers pointing as she concentrated on her psi-blades. A jolt of pain was her only response, a dim purple glow coming from the collars gem.   
  
Lanaya growled to herself, grasping the collar and trying to tug it free, the tough leather not giving any way to her attempts. She finally stopped when she realized whatever she was in was beginning to move. The loud grinding of the wheels, barely quiet enough for her to hear the muffled cheers of a crowd.   
  
_“Wait, but I’m not wearin_ _\--”_ her thoughts were cut off as a burst of light hit her in the face, a hand instinctively shooting up to block the dazzling afternoon sun. That once muffled roar of the crowd began again. Lecherous grins adorned the many rough looking faces, a few men even trading gold at a booth, Lanaya not needing long to realize just what this was.   
  
As the wolf whistles, and yells of salacious threats began, she remembered that she’d been stripped of her gear, the assassin looking down, and gasping as she finally got a good look at herself and just what she was wearing.   
  
Her whole body was on display now, these excuses for coverings were little more than just a promise for what was underneath. A string looped over each shoulder, hooking around the back and cinched tightly enough, that the eyepatch’s worth of fabric dug into her breasts lightly, dimpling the flesh inwards.   
  
Along her neck, like a mark of her previous capture, was a leather collar, black with a small golden rectangle at the center, three pale blue gems set into it. Her whole body had a sheen, the exotically pink flesh was glistening lightly from the sweat that painted her whole body.   
  
Now uncovered, her face was a wonderful middle ground between beautiful and sultry, full attractive lips, exotic paints running down two bright blue eyes, and a general sharpness well known of her elvenkind, painted a sensual look.   
  
Her nipples were barely covered, the purple areola sneaking its way out from under the too tight fabric. Both decently sized breasts, often hidden well enough below that tight uniforms of the order were shown in their full glory. Those two heavy slopes nearly rivaled her own head in size, atop a slim toned belly, years' worth of training had worked towards her body, and everybody could see that on this day.   
  
Lean arms, well trained in the art of combat and a tight body that bled dexterity and physical prowess. Her loins were nearly able to be seen, the only other filled part of her uniform gave just enough cloth to fully cover her slit and rear, the thong still tight enough to squeeze against her body, showing the perfect outline of her curvaceous rump, that almost seemed to jiggle with her tentative steps. Steps propelled forward by her thick legs, toned from running for near days on end at times.    
  
Her hands shot down to try and cover herself, one arm squishing her tits against her, as the other cupped her nether's in a futile attempt to look less lewd.   
  
“Oi’ she touchin’ herself?!” the sharp barb came from the crowd, and was followed by a few uproarious laughs. As judgmental gazes, and gestures were sent towards her.   
  
Lanaya felt utterly powerless, a hot pink blush across her face as she closed her eyes, spoke her vows quietly, and let her arms drop. The gate to this cage opening, as she gritted her teeth and walked into the sandy arena. Her dignity at this moment wasn’t worth trying to protect, if it meant losing her chance to get out of this ring, nor the chance to save her allies.   
  
As she acclimated to the lighting change, a figure became apparent, a man standing in the center of the arena, grinning ear to ear as he stood with his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath and turning to the stands. The tall wooden stands that surrounded the sandy ground stood around fifteen feet tall, another five feet rose up in segmented seating benches, each one full to the brim with patrons.   
  
The grounds themselves looking to have about twenty feet of length and width. At all four corners of the arena, a raised area with a single open room stood taller than the rest, three were empty, but as she glanced to the last one, she shivered. Her eyes locking with the pale green ones of an apparent VIP. The man was ghostly pale, with a connected black beard, most of his features hidden by distance or the balustrade, the only things obvious was his grin, and an aura of danger.    
  
The figure in the arena however, a burly man dressed in an unbelted black tunic, a pair of dirty brown trousers that ended in worn boots, and finally sporting a thick mustache and beard, his messy blonde hair almost shining in the sun light. Was brought back to her attention, snapping away from that strange viewer. That held breath of his, finally released as he yelled out to the crowd.   
  
“And there she is! Look at that fine toned ass, those pert fat tits, and of course that exotic pink tone... I think I see a blush bleeding through!” he taunted, throwing a thick arm towards Lanaya with all the gusto of an accomplished bard.   
  
“Is this your doing? Release me, lest the whole temple come down on your pathetic tavern!” she hissed back.   
  
“Of course, as much as I’d love a round with her it isn't the day for that... because...” the man ignoring her, and trailing off as the stands erupted in stomps and cheers, the man rolling his hand and pointing it towards the opposite side of the arena.   
  
“Today! Going on four victories, our mean, green, fighting machine! Grear Atrox!!!”    
  
Lanaya’s eyes widened as she saw her opponent, a massive green skinned, beast of an orc stepped from his own cart, the entire thing raising up a few inches once he’d gotten off. Nothing but a loincloth covered this brute's body, and once in the full sun, Lanaya saw just what she was up against.   
  
Seemingly standing at eight feet tall, Lanaya’s first description that came to mind was ‘thick’. Heavy set in considerable and profound musculature, all covered in long aged scars, attesting to the years of martial combat and warfare he had likely endured. Black, deep seated eyes burned like molten lead within the confines of the thick looking skin that endured his large orcish skull. Tusks, an off white, yet pristine in condition jutted forward like blades from the orc's bottom jaw, two green lips curling up as she realized he was looking her over as well.   


Beyond his substantial build and size, his limbs held profound girth and definition of boulder like muscles, hands as big as her head, and thickened, almost grey flesh around his knuckles. The only respite of this masculine display of power was his gaze. Dim, in their tracking, the beast unable to contain his drool as he traced her curvaceous assets like a wolf does an injured lamb. Mouth partly agape, and although fearsome... devoid of what she hoped was tactical thought.   
  
Her final look bounced off that dirty loincloth, a string and a good foot or so of cloth hung down his groin, the off-white fabric was suspended slightly upwards, a dark spot at a very blatant wrist sized tip. Two thick green balls, each the size of her fist swung low behind that cloth. A cold sweat starting down the back of Lanaya’s neck as she realized this dumb beast might have more plans than just a beatdown.   
  
_“You can do this... slow, stupid, but strong... use your head.”_ she muttered to herself as the announcer clapped his hands together, taking a series of bounding backwards steps towards the wall and raising his hand high.   
  
“Fiiiiiiight!!!” he roared, swinging his hand downwards.

* * *

  
Lanaya, surprisingly made the first move, darting forward with unnatural grace and speed, a serpentine charge that worked well to dodge the orc's first strike. She saw his fist a mile away, the thick hand swinging like a cudgel at her head. A simple side step took her from his path, a clear view of his side now, she planted two swift punches and a kick into his side, right on his kidney.   
  
The only response was an annoyed growl as an open-handed swat nearly hit her along the face, Lanaya ducking and planting a stomp on the top of his foot. Grinding her heel in for a moment before flipping back and taking up a better stance. Wincing as she realized those punches were still throbbing in her own knuckles.   
  
Something wasn’t right, even if she couldn’t muster her blades, a single kick of hers could snap a creep's neck, let alone bruise an orc’s side. Her thought was lost however, when she saw the greenskin rushing forward for a grapple.   
  
Deftly hopping back, she avoided the attempt, dashing forward once he’d begun to rise, and after kicking off his knee, planted her own, straight into his nose. A solid crunch rocking the air as she pushed off and landed on two feet and a hand. Glaring up at him, spotting at least a trickle of red coming from that slightly bent nose of his.   
  
_“Tough... maybe magic... but you can’t toughen your eyes.”_ she worked out in an instant, the nose bleed proof enough he wasn’t some invincible warrior.    
  
As he drew his fist back, she envisioned another sloppy haymaker coming for her head, her forearm raised and angled to deflect his blow. If this did not knock him off balance, she would parry his follow up and drive her fingers into that dullard's eye. Even if it did not mean an instant victory, his second eye would soon follow.   
  
Just as planned, the orc let out a sharp grunt as he swung. Practically insulting herself by deciding to parry such a poor swing, she got low, raised her arm and supported it with her other hand's palm.  
  
**THOCK!**  
  
Pain exploded up her arm as she was sent flying, tumbling for a few feet, and finally landing on her back. Star’s in her eyes, and darkness encroaching, she rose slowly, her dazed vision focusing on the orc once more. Either it was honor, or a moment of perverted enjoyment but he had yet to follow-up, merely staring at her.   
  
Another sharp pain hit her as she tried to push up using that arm she used to block, wincing she kicked up and landed on her feet, sparing a moment to examine her arm... bruised, numb, but not broken. The orc having had his apparent fill, turned his body to face her once more.    
  
That REALLY wasn’t right, the orc was obviously powerful, stronger than most of those who likely sat in the stands... but to do this much damage? She’d weathered strikes from gods and monsters twice this creatures size, let alone strength. She decided not to worry about that just now, a plan had to be made.  
  
_“I can’t block but, I’m faster and--”_  
  
Her thoughts were cut as the orc rushed once more, a tackle by the looks of it. Lanaya dodging to the side and nearly slipping as the sand slid under her.   
  
_“Not his eyes, mayb--”_  
  
A massive arm swinging down and sending sand up into the air, a second roaring swing missing by an inch as she ducked it and jumped back.   
  
_“Sand, I can--”_  
  
She at least had the start of a plan as he tried to grasp her shoulders. Lanaya ducking down, grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it like a wave into his face, a snarl coming from his jaws as he rose and began to wipe it away. Lanaya not even thinking, reared back, set up like a soccer goalie about to launch a ball back into the midfield. Her eyes and aim both on one of those thick green balls, putting her whole body into the strike.   
  
**THWACK**  
  
“Hrgh Hrgh Hrgh...” The orc let out a rough, guttural laugh as her foot landed in his hand, the orc having gotten his hand down before her foot had landed. A grip like an iron vice locked around her bare foot.   
  
“HRUAGH!” The orc roared as it span its body, Lanaya getting wrenched off balance, trying to hop on that one foot as she was dragged towards the beast, his body lurching forward as a calloused fist flew into her.   
  
**THUD**  
  
Her feet left the sand for a moment, the air rushing out of her lungs and her whole body sending a signal of agony to her brain, tears welling in her eyes and a choking attempt to gasp coming from her mouth. It felt as though her viscera had been sent spinning from that, a burst of spittle flew from her lips, and her breakfast almost followed.   
  
The orc held her for a moment, her other leg falling limp as she realized he hadn’t even followed through with the punch, likely the only reason it was spit and not blood she coughed up. The orc finally letting her leg go, Lanaya laying on her belly as she sputtered and tried to gasp in a breath, clutching her belly with one arm.   
  
Weakly, she tried to push up, a radiating numbness spread from her belly, and robbed her of any strength she might have had left. Not even able to get up, those shaky arms failing and dropping her back into the sand.    
  
She laid there for a few seconds, trying to recover what fight she still had in her as a shadow was cast over the woman, the heavy thud of a foot landing next to her leg as she weakly rolled over to see the massive orc standing above her.   
  
“...Finish me, I’ve lost.” she growled out, closing her eyes and resigning to her fate. An uproar from the crowd adding one final humiliation to her end, a death at a brute’s fist, in front of a crowd of low lives.   
  
**SCHRIP!**  
  
  
Lanaya had a moment to wonder just what that was, it was not the thud of a strike, the crunch of a stomp... not even the whooshing of a moving attack, and as a gentle ‘plop' landed next to her, a sudden powerful scent assailing her sense of smell, she slowly opened those eyes once more.   
  
“Hrrrgh, finish IN you.” the orc chortled out, it’s dim eyes shining with lust and glee as a dribble of drool escaped down its thick square jaw. What was thrown away became obvious as she saw a fat, green length slowly twitching itself higher and higher. Somewhere, far off it sounded, the announcer was speaking.   
  
“And a CRUSHING defeat for our dear assassin!!! Seems Grear doesn’t even wanna wait for a count!” the announcer roared, glee painting his face as he riled the crowd up. Lanaya barely even registering his words.   
  
The sight she had been greeted with left her lips parted in shock, eyes wide open and breath held, Lanaya was stunned into inaction. Finally inhaling shakily through her nose, she nearly choked, a powerfully virile scent curled her nose, and as her brain struggled to try to bring any sense to this a terrible thought crossed her mind, at least one of these powerful smells familiar.   
  
Perhaps a long-forgotten quest had brought her to a brothel, the stench of sex at least partially burnt into her mind, that burn being dredged up to the forefront as she realized a hint of female sex was on that brutally sized cunt-churner. All at once, it hit her, like a hammer built of dread.   
  
_“He’s going to fuck me, in front of all these men... and I’m not even the first, just another in this beast's day.”_ Filled her mind, it seemed not a single bit of this would have a whiff of dignity even near it.    


The thing was beyond huge. A hunk of green orcish cock hovered above the poor girl's face. It cast a lined shadow between her crossed and stunned eyes. So far away from her, it technically was. He was standing tall, whilst she was down on her back, yet despite how impossible it was, she could swear an intense heat radiating off of that piece of masculine pride.    
  
It had to match an average man's wrist, a fat darker green head like the fist it should be to complete the image, slowly peeled free from its loose, greasy foreskin. The shaft behind it was no less imposing, bowing slightly under its own weight, the footlong cervix-breacher had a mean pulsing to it, each throb running through it made the veins that crisscrossed it bulge and pulse healthily.    
  
As Lanaya’s cock-shock passed, her arms moved automatically. Elbows digging into the sand, crawling her backwards as the orc just chuckled and leaned down, hooking a thick green finger into her panties and with a sharp tug, sent them to where he discarded his own loin cloth. Her sex neatly shaven, an unfortunately tight looking elven snatch, its petals appeared almost virginal, as though right between those pink lips an intact hymen was just waiting to be ripped asunder.   
  
“...The temple will have your head... all your heads!” she roared out, her hands feebly coming up to try and put up some sort of resistance. That attempt promptly ignored, the orc not even bothering to bat her hands away as he leaned down. Roughly grasping her legs in his sweaty paws, and forcing them apart.   
  
“Y-You think I’m the only assassin?! If you don’t release me this instant, t--” Her desperate threats were swiftly cut off as a meaty **Plap** , hit her toned belly.   
  
The thick mass was as heavy as a stone, its heat like a waterskin filled with boiling liquids, and as it twitched once more, a dollop of precum lazily squeezed free. The musky fluid was hot, slimy, and the only form of lubrication it seemed available. The orc grinding his cockhead against that belly, slathering his tip in the pre-jizz and finally rearing back.   
  
Lanaya’s eyes widened, it was inevitable and it was going to happen. A deep breath taken as she closed her eyes once more, furrowed her brow, gritted her teeth, and finally glared at the green skinned predator atop her.   
  
“Do your worst, violator. You shan't break my vow’s, a paltry simpleton like you can take my dignity... but when the temple comes down on you all. I will kill you first.” she snarled out, gritting her teeth and trying to ready herself for what was to come.   
  
For a moment the world seemed frozen, the orc staring down at her, either curious or cautious enough to listen. The announcer had an eyebrow raised; his head cocked to one side. Even the audience, likely not hearing the entire thing, sat there in relative silence.   
  
“Pfft, if they send more bitches like yourself, then all I’m worried about is that the supply would run out before we each had one to bring home!” The announcer roared out, the entire crowd once more erupting with noise, this time laughter and taunts that were lost in the cacophony.   
  
Lanaya felt her glare falter, but still she stayed strong. The orc obviously having at least taken a moment to think, it gave her hope, she didn’t think for a second this was stopping, but if even one person believed--   
  
“Hrrgh, can’t go full...” The orc complained to himself, his position not quite correct to sheathe fully if he so chose to. A shrug of his massive shoulders offered as he suddenly lurched forward. That lubed, fist of a cockhead glancing off her pussy. An annoyed grunt leaving his lips as he opened her legs farther and pressed himself up against her entrance... he hadn’t even heard her.   
  
**SLLRPTCHPLT**  
  
A violent slam of his hips sent that steel-hard dick on an destructive path, forcing her folds and creases to the wayside and ruining any hopes she may have naively clung to, that she would be treated any better than a living, breathing, fuck-hole for him to hammer into until he was utterly satisfied.   
  
He sank himself deep, bulging her tiny frame out with his monstrous girth and knocking against her cervix with all the gentleness of a battering ram. Sinking himself down onto her, her fat tits compressing against his own thick chest, stiff nipples grinding against course hairs and sending outright traitorous signals of pleasure to her mind. The only thing visible from behind was two quivering pink legs, the orcs back, and his fist sized nuts smacking against Lanaya’s doughy cheeks.   
  
The absurd penetration had her whole-body twitching, the smaller girl squealing as that first thrust made its way to her inner entrance, the orc not even moving yet. Completely alien to her, she couldn’t fathom the signals her body was screaming at her brain, pain? pleasure? Something well between them rocked her body as that never before touched part was offered a harsh awakening.   
  
Despite his strength, the snug, strangling depths of Lanaya’s pussy was a challenge. The green skinned brute pulling himself out slowly, leaning farther forward and pressing his sweaty chest to hers, her breasts mashed and squished to near pancakes. The orc fighting against the suffocating grasp of her hole took a moment to gauge her area below him, before jerking backwards.   
  
**SPRTCH—SPRLT**  
  
Lanaya had planned to give the brute no satisfaction, laying back and letting him have his way without a word or action, but as she felt the just recently introduced cock start to tug itself free, she couldn’t help but squirm and whine. Eyes rolling up as her hands pressed against his muscled chest. Those hands not sure if they should push as though to help his exit, or pull to try and prevent any additional feeling from occurring.   
  
  
As the orc’s cock evacuated to just the crown, Lanaya gasped a breath, groaning and trying to tighten herself down, if perhaps she proved too much trouble he would give up, or at least give her time to recover. The orc indeed pausing, moving his arms, spreading his legs farther, and with a close eyed groan, continued his onslaught.   
  
"H-aah... You... won't... break..." Lanaya couldn't finish her words, gritting her teeth and planting a feeble smack against his side, that once more, was simply ignored by the brute.  
  
No matter how tightly she tried to squeeze, the orc lurched downwards with enough strength to part her wide once more. It's an arduous task however, a few beads of sweat traveling down his forehead as he seemed hellbent on completing his violation of her without a chance of failure, that second gut-prodding thrust, grinding her cervix and proving to be the orc’s more comfortable position.   
  
**SCHLAP PLAPTSH FAP--GLRT**  
  
The beastly girth that repeatedly speared Lanaya’s insides, left her insides wreathed in gooey pre-spunk, acting as more than enough lubricant to give a messy path to the invading organ. The orc’s actions random, wild, absolutely savage, and at a worrying pace, was starting to hurt less and less.   
  
The pain remained of course, her loins felt like one big bruise, but almost akin to getting drunk, a traitorous heat filled her loins alongside it. A build up that she hadn’t noticed until his rhythm slowed, this pillaging slam-fuck seemed to be robbing her of more than just dignity, unable to hold it in, the occasional moan escaped alongside squeaks and cries. Lanaya doing her best, and for the most part, keeping them barely audible   
  
“Oi' we can’t fucking see!” A man yelled, the only full sentence she heard since the pounding had begun, and one that filled her chest with a heavy dread and put a knot deep in her belly.   
  
“Ya ya, one sec yeh damn animals!” the announcer teased, walking slowly towards the colliding bodies as Lanaya tried to get words out.   
  
“S-Stop! Just keep like... t-this!" She pleaded, not wanting any of what was happening to be on full display.  
  
“Eh? I know how much yer’ lovin’ this, but it's boring for the boys who paid... but, hey, they want ‘something’ doesn’t mean you gotta show off just give em... something lewd, say a nice thing about big ole Grear!” he offered between violent downwards thrusts.   
  
As though her choices were to be shot or stabbed, she took a moment to contemplate. Those thoughts recklessly shoved out of her head as the orcish male let out a wild groan and pistoned into her with renewed vigor, a jet of precum sliming her cervix and more than likely leaking deeper. Lanaya whining loudly and nodding her head.   
  
“W-what do I..Ngh.. Say?” she groaned out, desperate for any respite, even if it just meant her violation was partially blocked from the crowd.   
  
“Ah fuck, making me think up shit to say... I dunno, you love that green dick and how it uh... gouges you wide like a bitch?” The man shrugging as he stood up again.   
  
“Make it good, or he’s gonna figure something flashy, maybe do ya like the last girl, I think he calls it ‘Drink or drown’ or somethin’" the man taunted, standing up.   
  
Lanaya’s mouth was agape, lips parting and closing like a fish as she fought her embarrassment and the ever-rising feeling of her shameful pleasure. Gulping loudly, as though literally swallowing her pride she took a deep breath.   
  
“F-fuck! This thick green cock is like a—a— spear built for ruining bitchy snatches like mine! I love it! P-P-p...” She just couldn’t get those last words out, her eyes already screwed shut, she felt tears forming as she whimpered and leaned her head back.   
  
“PLEASE FILL MY WOMB WITH THOSE FAT ORCISH BALLS!!!” she finally screamed those words out, her breath catching as she felt a piece of her leave with them. An uproar from the crowd, and a series of insults followed. Each one like a meaty fist aimed at her very spirit.   
  
“Har! Elven whores always break!” Gripped that remaining pride.   
  
“Fuckin’ slut, knew she was throwing the match since the first punch!” Threw it to the ground.   
  
“Bet she already came around Grear’s piece!” Stomped it out, like a dying fire.   
  
Lanaya’s eyes were wet, wide, and desperate, but a grin started as she at least wasn’t on display, this horrific statement was a stain she felt, and in her thoughts, assumed she would feel forever, but she didn’t feel like taking her one little victory for granted.   
  
“Fuckin’ hot if I gotta admit.” the man offered with a chuckle, reaching over to pat the orc... but thinking twice and just clearing his throat.   
  
“Oi’ Grear, men wanna see more than just a green arse and pink legs, what’s it called... Pile-driver? Try that aye? Least you can do fer’ us wrangling such a hot piece o’ ass!” The announcer called, already turning to return to his little spot along the wall.   
  
Lanaya’s eyes glazed for a moment, the heavy thudding of her heart in her ears, and even with this green beast ruining her, she felt numb. That mouth opening as she mumbled out to the man.   
  
“W-wait you sai—you—I said those vulgar...” she started, unable to finish her sentence as tears fell free and she felt the orc starting to shift his weight.   
  
The announcer paused, turning back with a sickening look of faux surprise.    
  
“I said say something nice! Instead, you just talk like a common fuckin’ whore, if we wanted girls to talk like that to em, we’d just go visit the brothel!” he laughed out, leaning against the wall and offering a wink. The sight of him soon vanishing as she felt that calloused hand once more on her ankle.   
  
She was limp, numb, and crying. Her mind blubbered along, trying to find anything in all of this to grab hold of and use to fight, her threats fell on deaf ears, she had debased herself like a whore and for what?   
  
**THUD--SLRRRTCH**  
  
The answer came as her head hit the sand once more, Lanaya laid on her upper back and shoulders, legs straight and raised up as much as possible. The orc had risen, up on his feet, his one leg is straight and angled, the other one bent at the knee, a wonderfully dirty sound coming as his massive girth was twirled inside her.    
  
Her one leg was thrown on that thick arm at the bicep, her second leg falling back against her own sweaty body as the new position offered the orc a much easier path. Her whole body on wonderful display now.   
  
Those fat, barely clothed tits were weighed upside down by gravity, hanging heavily against her collar bone, the excuse of a bikini top not helping in the slightest. Her toned belly, smeared with slick sweat and traces of her own shameful arousal, visible stains leading from her cunt nearly to the bottom of her breasts, was now visibly being wrecked, a thick alien bulge beginning at the bottom of her abdomen and trailing up nearly to her belly button.   
  
Finally, the action itself could no longer be denied, hidden, or mistaken. Her cute, previously tight looking snatch was utterly engulfing his girthy length, bruised lips pried wide and leaking all manner of precum infused grool. A sudden downwards pound causing the honeyed fluids to burst forth in a messy display as Lanaya’s stupor was broken, his fat head pounding her cervix harder than before, glancing the entrance and sliding itself in a smearing circle as he pulled himself upwards.   
  
“W-wait... Please...” she groaned out, her legs shuddering as she realized that previous thrust brought no pain with it, only an intense pleasure that betrayed her growing desires.   
  
Ignorant to her words, the orc was lost in this new position, her snug snatch able to accommodate more of him, he only had enough mind in him to focus on his depraved lust and as he ripped himself upwards, a squelching grind sounding, he spent a moment aiming, a slow grind lowering him so that tip was right against her entrance once more... and one final pull back.   
  
“N-no wait—I I’ll cum, p-please let me use my mouth or--” Lanaya couldn’t ignore it anymore, she knew her body was failing her faster and faster, if he had kept his current rate, she might have been able to clench her fists, curl her toes, and bite her lip to outlast him... but this? This final shame of a brutish simpleton making her cum before he had even leaked? She pleaded desperately as that twitching length paused... and drove downwards.   
  
**SQQLLLRTCH!!! SQUIIIIRT**  
  
“Ha!-- no!- FUUUUUUCK!” Lanaya’s eyes screwed upwards, her tongue hanging out of her agape mouth as that lubed tip shoved itself past her inner wall, ending somewhere inside her womb and knocking against a random wall. The intense explosion of pleasure, her body having rarely experienced anything near it, forced her to hit an intensely powerful, shameful orgasm.   
  
The crowd roared, a few quite shamelessly enjoying themselves paused to point and cheer as a visible squirt of clear fluids fired from Lanaya’s battered cunt, flying up behind the two bodies and arcing downwards, before darkening the sand. Her hands grasping at the sand and taking handfuls of it as her whole body tensed, a loud groan coming from the orc as she squeezed his cock with her whole body.   
  
**GLRPLAP! SLRPAP! SLAP! WHAP!**  
  
The orc redoubled his efforts, perhaps not entirely a dullard, he knew that so fresh off an orgasm she’d be much more sensitive. His turgid club, well past the point of no return, began pulled free of her suckling cervix and thudded itself back against the inside of her womb.    
  
Lanaya felt herself alight with pleasure, legs tensing and relaxing. Eyes rolling and leaking, that ahegao she shamelessly let out, was hidden once more as she gritted her teeth, drool spilling from the corners of her mouth as she hissed out a hot moan. Every exit and re-entrance of this green phallus sent electric shocks straight up her spine and hammered her brain towards its second climax.   
  
“HHNNNGHAH!!” Lanaya let out another languid shriek of pleasure as her second orgasm vibrated her loins against the orcish cock, a much lazier dribble of fluids spilling out as her face twisted into a wide smile.

* * *

  
  
_“How long ago have I felt like this... have I ever felt like this?”_ intrusive thoughts began to fill her head.   
  
_“Sex has... never been like this, and scarce since my joining of the temple, did... did I give up all of this... was it worth it?”_  
  
How long had it been since anything close to this had occurred? Pleasure, let alone such a savage forcing of such, her mind absently wandering to that masked warrior who'd taken her so long ago. Yurnero, or the Juggernaut as he was more often called in battle.   
  
No, that was much different, her fond memory of such events was near eidetic. A long battle and a longer night spent together. Firm yet gentle arms, a grasp of want and love not one of rage and desire, and as she moaned into the night, he made sure to match her.   
  
However, even with all the kindness shown... she never forgot how much wider she smiled, how her nails had dug small rivulets into his orange skin, and how much louder she shrieked when he showed her just how much strength he had, a firm hand in her hair, her face shoved into the forest floor.   
  
Her whole body was losing the numbness, the pain, soon the only feeling was the growing pleasure as a third mind-numbing orgasm began crawling to the forefront of her mind. Blocking out that tender yet... unmistakably familiar event. Was it simply that she liked this sort of treatment, no matter how much she denied it?  
  
_“This... is better than death, much better, revenge will come and... why not enjoy it?”_ Her choice made, those eyes refocused slowly as she spoke in a whining, out-of-breath voice.   
  
“Mmmooore~ Pleas—more...” she groaned out, the orc raising his eyebrow, and dropping her leg. Her position almost sliding down his body, practically catching due to the tightness of her snatch, and his out-stretched leg. The man's body stopping its movements, nearly in its entirety.  
  
“W-whuh, I—why'd you stop?” she questioned, that third rise of pleasure already starting to drop, a harsh twitching in her womb as it was robbed of her desires.   
  
Her question was answered, as savage and brutally as an orc would answer it. His thick fingers wrapping around her thighs, the flesh dimpling as the blunt digits dug into them. As he pulled out, a messy spill darkening the sand below as her gaped hole spilled its excess and twitched in desperate loneliness.   
  
The orc soon enough however, rose her. Standing up off the ground with her, and spreading her wide for all to see the results of such a savage reaming, her legs soon brought high, passing her head and pinning those arms behind sandy knee’s.   
  
The announcer pointed, a wide grin on his face as he whooped and rolled his arm a few times. The crowd soon growing silent, all at the edge of their seats as Lanaya’s exhausted body continued spiking her head with pleasure, a gentle groan leaving her as a particularly hard inner twitch reminded her of that emptiness.   
  
Soon enough, the orc’s muscled arms hooked under her thighs, gliding along the slick flesh and ending up elbow to knee. Those thick forearms, like anaconda’s, snaked their way around the back of her head, those heavy mitts grasping each other behind her head.    
  
The form was utterly obscene, a vulgar pose meant for a dirty whore being shown off as to not rob the audience of their show. How her toned back, and thick things squished against rough, sweaty abs and pectorals. How his muscles squeezed and almost accentuated her own smaller frame, those large breasts well on display as well as that once tight slit, now gaped to the orc's size.    
  
The form was something she was utterly loving, her eyes wide with glee as she already thought about how roughly he could slam the roof of her womb like this, how violently she’d be manhandled, head rocking, limbs flailing, utterly at his and his cock's mercy... but nothing came.   
  
“W-what are you--” she began, confusion and slight desperation starting in her voice.   
  
“Say again” grumbled the orc, his thick voice so close to her ear, was deafening.   
  
“Tell what want, what want Grear do, to little elf.” he grumbled, sliding her up and down that fat tip, her clit being mashed and grinded by the coated cock, coated in her own lewd fluids.   
  
She whined loudly, the feeling was already enough to remind her of just what she was having before, what she still wanted, what she needed. A breath taken as she rose her head, that broken smile on her face as she spoke deliberately and loudly.   
  
“I-I want that fat green piece of orcish fuck-flesh to churn up my womb, to send me back to that pleasure hell and...” her arms lowered as though she wanted to reach down, but unable to, she merely spoke again, curling those fingers into a peace sign.   
  
“I want you pump me until you empty those fat nuts riiiiiight in my pink cunt~” she coo’d leaning her head back over his shoulder as she let out a moan, being able to just... let go like this, was already giving her some of what she needed.   
  
“Hur hur hur... good elf.” the orc grumbled out, those arms flexing as he slammed her downwards.   
  
**SLLLLLLLRP-CLAP**  
  
Lanaya’s lips dripped with drool as the rutting resumed, that savage fucking turning everything into a blur, her large tits dancing and bouncing off her body as her head lolled forward and back. The orc’s swinging hips sent those heavy orbs clapping up, repeatedly against the upper half of her pussy as though to spank against her clit.   
  
Lanaya choked out another harsh moan as she was slammed down, again and again. Her rump smacked against his hips with a resounding clap, and her knees bent in ever so slightly, but the full nelson position kept her trapped and kept that thing lodged deep too. With each new thrust he gave, she could feel the stupidly sized fuck-flesh pounding in against her womb, this position allowing his deepest insertions yet, the very tip grinding the roof of her womb and in barely a few thrusts sending her mind into hysterics.   
  
"FFFfffuuuuck I-I'm fucKING C-cuUUUMING!!" Another high-pitched moan came out of her mouth, her thighs shivering as she started seeing stars. A wonder how she wasn’t dehydrated as another violent spray shot out of her.   
  
Before long her bottom jaw sagged, letting unfettered moans slip out as hot and wetly as the copious juices slurched from her stretched cunt. Her stomach bulge, the perfect outline of his massive prick slid farther, finally pushing out her belly button lightly as he released a bellow. Once more her pussy gripping tight like a vice, that cervical ring at her inner entrance stretching down over his shafts each time he pulled downwards, as though trying to keep snug hold of that girth. Only dimly aware of what was happening as his cinch became all the more tighter and his nuts began to tighten to his own body.   
  
“HUUURGAH!” His roar shocked her back to full consciousness, blinking in shock from the sudden noise just in time for one more, gut distending slam.   
  
**SLLLRTTTCHPLAP!..SPLUUUURT...SQLURRRRT...PPPPPLRTCH**  
  
The lurching pulses of the cock lodged deep inside of her was followed by a basting, molten heat pouring straight into her slowly distending womb. Rope after rope of that sticky ichor made itself at home, as her eyes rolled up one last time, the orc's release rounding out her stomach and getting a loooooong moan to leave her.   
  
Burst after burst. Spurt after spurt. The orc's hung cock unwilling to give Lanaya any leeway, ovum drowning in his spunk and if by an orc's excessively potent seed... Lanaya's own body almost seemed welcoming, every gush being coaxed inwards by her flexing twat, even if her mind somehow held any resistance within' her body was all the more willing to drink its fill of orcish cum.    
  
As half-inch strokes were thrusted upwards, each one, made to dredge up as much cream as the orc possibly can from his overworked shaft. It felt like it was taking forever, his every spurt like a rifle, aimed for the target that was her ovum, and fired with unmatched accuracy. Would this knock her up? Her mind didn't know, of course a variety of magics, potions, or pure luck could prevent such things... but she didn't care at this point, if she was to be breeding stock for big brutish green skinned men... then so be it, her cum-drunk mind decided.   
  
For the moment, neither moved, frozen except for that growing belly, a constant internal pumping the only proof that they remained in motion. A few seconds passing before a violent backlog of white seed burst down her cunt, painting the orc’s working nuts and spattering into a puddle below them, that seemingly the trigger to have the orc pull down, wrenching his fat staff free of her clenching lower lips, and letting her limp, twitching legs drop.   
  
A cascade of off-white mess ran down over the girl's thighs which trembled in orgasm. The gaping cunt releasing a waterfall of orc-spunk that splattered onto the sand between her legs. She was heavy with the sheer volume of virile, potent sperm and painted with a bright sheen of sweat. The orc lazily dropping her, a hefty THUD sounding as she landed on limp knee’s before falling to her side a spray of the orc’s thick jizz spilling out as her belly was slightly compressed, before a much lazier drooling continued.   
  
The orc soon turned to the crowd, raising his arm and flexing it, a solid hunk of bicep showing off as he released a deafening roar. Raising his hand high and waving to the large gathering, each one in turn roaring back and laughing. Gold being traded, bets being cashed in, and a few lewd comments yelled down to the twitching frame of Lanaya.   
  
Like a frog with a crushed head, her legs twitched and writhed, arms limply squeezing the sand, her face, a relaxed orgasmic face, eyes closed, lips curled up in a dumb goofy grin. The orc's onslaught left her mind a momentarily broken and frayed thing, unable to keep itself contained. Nothing but a babbling mess of desires, instincts and reflexes to the pounding rut that had come crashing down between her thighs. However, in time... it would heal.   
  
Now however was not the time, as the orc grinned to himself, recovering his loincloth and taking her panties as his own prize, soon walking out of the ring through the door he had come through. The announcer letting out a whoop as he walked over to Lanaya, clapping sarcastically and taking her ponytail in his hand. Pulling her face from the ground and examining it.   
  
“Good gods, he doesn’t cum that much most of the time, congrats girly, you must have one hell of a cunt!” he offered, landing a hefty **SMACK** on the driest part of her ass, the quaking flesh flinging some droplets of fluids free. The pink skinned girl unresponsive to him, at least outside of a moan when he struck her.  
  
“Alright, somebody help me haul this piece of ass into the cart!” he called out, grabbing her under one armpit. A man soon enough in the ring to grab under her other. Her limp feet dragging across the sand as they put her in the cart, closing and locking the door, before whistling over to whoever was upfront.   
  
“Ya sure she’s even gonna need it? Bitch looks about ready to get below one of me horses if she woke up.” a gruff voice came from somewhere up front.   
  
"Been more than once that a bitch seems broken in, only to come back flinging fire in our faces... and that pale fucks pretty expensive if it's not a gal that he want, so we had Grear take a turn with her... damn good one if I might add, been a while since he’s gotten this riled up, don't even got ta' pay em half the time.” They shared a laugh, the announcer finally turning and heading back towards the arena, a hand waving from the front of the cart as the horses whined and took off, the slow bumpy ride to wherever, starting just as the sun began to set.   
  
Absently, Lanaya’s thoughts went to darkness, a long sleep to rest her battered, tired body began. She had heard the conversation, but didn’t think much of it, wondering only if wherever the destination was, had something at all similar to the brute she had met today.

* * *

  
  
The stands were alight with chatter, the slowly dispersing crowd having enjoyed another great battle and even greater show. Rather gold had been lost or gained, it seemed nobody was opting to complain... nobody but one.   
  
In the VIP booth, the pale man yawned, a look of annoyance along his face despite the near silent-  
  
“Glrk....Slrp Slrp Slrp...Rrk...”   
  
That came from below, his head turning towards one of the nearby betting booths.   
  
“So whats the verdict? I’m quite sure I was wrong, but I’m curious as to the times.” his voice was unmistakably young, but deep, a little purr coming from just below him as he shifted in his seat and leaned back.   
  
“Of course... it seems you had bet... Fifty gold on her lasting at least three minutes on combat, and ten minutes before breaking... the fight was two minutes and she broke in five, sir." A particularly rotund man responded, shoveling various small purses and piles of coin into a sack.   
  
The pale man looked down, disappointment along his face as the bobbing heads worked along his loins. Rylai, much more obedient than her sister, was sinking herself nearly to the root of his thick cock, tears trailing down her face. A hefty bulge that almost seemed to threaten the collar she had along her throat.  
  
Lina, as feisty as she was, squatted low, next to her sister, hands on the mans knee's, her face was buried in his crotch. They were working in a wonderful tandem to pleasure the man. Her ruby painted mouth blanketing the large set of balls with kisses and licks, taking the wrinkly skin into her mouth to suckle and smooch every so often.   
  
“For bait, you two attracted quite the lackluster fighter... maybe you two aren't worth as much as you keep saying, fire crotch.” the man teased, Lina’s eyes squinting up at him, her brow furrowing... and not a moment lost as she worshiped that sack to its fullest.   
  
“At least you two know how to work a cock, so it's not a total loss... but I remember you said something about a... commander?” the man asked, grasping a handful of Rylai’s hair and pulling her free of his cock, a sloppy-  
  
“Slrrrrrrrp-pop~” Sounding as she pursed her lips, as though to try and cling on. Her tongue waggling against the spit-stained tip for a few moments before she realized she had been asked a question.   
  
“Haaa... Haaaa.... Haaa... Y-yes! I’m so sorry that Lanaya turned out so weak! I guess she relied on her psi-stuff too much... B-but I promise that Tresdin is in a level of her own... I helped dress some wounds and cool her down after a fight, she’s-- well... She’s like a statue, her bodies firm, hard... mmm just thinking of those thighs...” Rylai offered quickly, the bubbly girl excitedly talking of her ally with a wide grin.  
  
“Hm, I’m liking what I’m hearing, ya blue-heart bimbo... you might just get something nice if she’s half the woman you claim her to be.” the man offered, Rylai beaming with a wide smile and leaning forward to take Lina from that spit shined sack.   
  
“F-fuck why-- why can’t I... stop doing this...” she moaned out, looking up at him with pure hatred and rage... and unmistakable need and lust. Her face flushed, and lipstick smeared. Her sister tugging her shoulder, and without a word the two began to move.  
  
The two sisters got up off their knee’s, both stark naked outside of their sheer thongs and heels. Squatting down low as the man clicked his finger, both sets of expansive pale globes jiggling with the motion of their squatting, rested atop their heels now. That doughy flesh deeply indented by the heels they were resting on, spilling off of the backs of both of their feet, showing off just how much assflesh the sisters had.   
  
Reaching down to grip the back of each girls' panties, he tugged them harshly upwards, getting twin moans, before they went back to working his cock, kissing and slathering it in loving licks. Rylai working the tip, and Lina worshiping the shaft. The man glancing over the front of the booth, spotted the announcer in the midst of returning.   
  
“Oi!" he called down to him, not moving from his spot, but still getting the man’s attention, even if he could only see the top of the pale mans head.   
  
“Eh-- O-oh, yes sir?!” the announcer called back, a nervous expression crossing his face as he was spoken to.   
  
“Tresdin, Commander of the Bronze Legion, any idea who that is?” The man spoke slowly, and deliberately as he got comfortable and began to mentally go over what amount of gold might be needed for such a task.   
  
“Ah... ya? Abyssal folk invaded I think there’s a detachment of her men she’s still with?” the man answered.   
  
“Come up here then, we’re getting a bribe ready... I think it's about time to see, just what the legion's generals value that woman at...”


	2. Tresdin, the Legion Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bribe sent, and some merc's paid off. The remains of the Bronze Legion will have to deal with more than just a few bandits, the pale man having his sights set on the Commander herself. Tresdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof this was a long one! Promise the chapters are gonna be much more bite sized next time, we just got a bit carried away on this one!

“HAAAAGH FUUUUUCK- M-MY—AGH! HYK... P-PLEASE MOOOOOOOORE!!!”   
  
The shrieking red head was lost in a tempest of intense pleasure, mashed down into a broken bed, just a few moments earlier the two lower legs of it snapping under the combined weight of Lina and the thing punishing her.   
  
**SCHLORK SKLAK PLAPSTCH SLRTCH!**  
  
Massive furred hips rained down, their every titanic collision sent her breath out of her body, and took a hammer to the shattered remains of that mind. A thick crimson cock, wrapped to prevent anything accidental, was sized to the equivalent of her bicep and nearly as long as her entire limb, and it was currently flying violently, in and out of her reddening cunt. Lina was forced on her belly, ass high and tits mashed down into the damp bed, and as she desperately threw herself back into him, her thick, bright red rear clapped off the man's own groin.   
  
This only elicited an annoyed growl from him, a thick hand raised high, he planted a deafening **SMACK** directly on one cheek, the rippling flesh jiggled at an almost blinding speed as she let out a deafening squeal. The wolf raising her head with one hand tangled in that orange mop, and burying it into the drool-soaked pillow. A sharp snarl coming as he leaned forward.   
  
“Did I say you could fucking move? First you slap a patron and now you can’t even follow simple commands? Maybe I should throw you to my wolves, see how you fit in as a chew toy. Even your sister is keener on learning how to listen...” Her muffled response brought at least a snicker to the wolf’s jaws as he released her head, the wolf pausing his organ-prodding thrusts to let her respond properly.   
  
“N-NOO! P-plesh I—I'll be good...” she moaned pathetically, so deeply inside her, and with his keen senses, the wolf-man could easily make out the genuine panic in her. Eyes wide, and lip quivering her words escaped at a stuttering pace as she fumbled to put even a single extra brain-cell towards begging.   
  
Already images flashed in her mind, of missing out on anything less than the fattest, most obscene, and utterly turgid members, and that wouldn’t stand. Like a long lost memory, a thought of their last failed mission danced through her mind, how she’d convinced herself it was merely the creatures poison that made her act like she did... but there was no poison here, just a massive Alpha wolf rutting her, and by the ancients did it feel like the position she’d been born to be in.   
  
“A-anything, I’ll do anything... fuck my throat, I’ll clean your faaaaat fucking package with my tongue... just please... PLEASE, DON’T STOP FU—HRK!!” her words suddenly cut as that hand changed positions and closed off her throat with two squeezing fingers.    
  
“You gonna be a good fiery-cunt? You kept talking back, dragging your feet... and now hitting a fuckin’ customer?!” his roaring voice sent flecks of spittle and drool across her face, Lina’s eyes rolling as her face twisted into a wide grin, her own lines of drool starting to leak down the corners of her mouth.   
  
The bulky wolf-man was leaned over her, at nearly eight and a half feet tall, his whole body overwhelmed her. Thick, visible abs stood like iron gates to her rump's pillowy compression. A thick hand, with an arm that closely resembled a segmented tree trunk, was gripping her hair and forcing her face sideways into the pillow, and a snarling wolfish face, golden eyes and slobbering jaws, each dagger like tooth dribbling lines of hot drool down onto her sweaty back as he snickered.   
  
“I didn’t hear your say anything... maybe I ought to just give you to my boys, more trouble than your worth...” he cruelly teased, her inability to speak making her choices of response quite limited.   
  
Lina’s eyes swam with tears, the fallen mage could only keep up so much with this monstrous male, covered in his thick drool-- limbs covered in scratches-- her throat. Lined with bite marks from the heavy beast that mounted her-- and of course. Her backside marred with a heavy sheen of bruises from the constant abuse. Despite all of this, she worked to answer in any way possible, if she couldn’t speak... couldn’t give any facial expression except one of ruined pleasure... she’d do what she had learnt was her purpose, what had been hammered into her brain, by way of womb, just a few minutes prior. She’d use her body.   
  
The wolf had been ravaging her... but had kept himself quite contained, despite his violence his knot only ever slapped against her lower lips, and despite his heavy thrusts, that thick cock never breached her cervix, only slammed and bruised it with that iron-hard spaded tip, and as he man-handled her, spinning and churning her entire cunt and slopping a series of shotgun-orgasms free... He stopped once more, slamming her down on her back now, and merely sat flush to her twitching, desperate womb.   
  
Lina understood instantly, she’d understood the second she was grabbed by the hair and dragged into the private room, understood as she finally realized just who had brought her in there, and understood as she finally found out as to why the man seemed so powerful. The shifting flesh and grown fur showed to her that the pale-man was only a man by title. The massive werewolf she had offended deciding he’d had enough of her ‘spunk’ and was going to drown it out with his own.   
  
Everything made horrific sense, despite the multitude of herbs and potions to prevent pregnancies, he never split a cunt, unless he was wearing a more physical protection, the constant claim of magics and medicines meant to stop fertility or kill sperm before it could take, were supposedly useless for him. Her first stunned breath proving to be a mistake, the choking scent of pure male virility sent her sprawling to her rear.   
  
She wasn't sure how, but she could feel her ovaries buzz like hornets' nests. Just his scent induced a sudden wetness, and her hourglass waist felt cold without his furred, clawed hands clamped around it. Her mind had gone into a mad panic as her body become electrified with arousal. Lina stuttering and crawled back, begging, pleading to be allowed to try again, to apologize, to do anything but this... not because she feared for her body, but for her mind. She knew, deep in that throbbing emptiness that was her desires that something like this? There would be no coming back from, and by the ancients was she absolutely right.   
  
**SLLLRT—PLAP! SLRRRK PLAP! PLAP PLAP PLAP!**  
  
Lina’s desperation was brought to its finale as her oxygen starved body used its remaining energy to try and pierce herself on that spaded tip. The stiff ring that guarded her womb buckled under the pressure of her self inflicted advance, but held firm. A choked grumble coming from her as she bucked her hips and bounced up and down and that massive fuck-totem.   
  
Her intentions were obvious and the wolf was growing tired of playing coy. With a strong, deliberate buck of his hips, stars filled her vision and that pesky little defender was gaped into little more than a twitching cock ring. Lina now somewhere in the double digits of orgasms's at this point, neither keeping track, hit her largest one yet, and filled the room with an audible **SQUIRT**. The unyielding pleasure sent her limbs into a seizing mess of twitching love. A frothy hiss leaving her mouth as what spittle had collected in her mouth shot out and fell back on her face, the cocksleeve’s eyes rolling upwards, and her whole-body falling limp as the wolf finally let go of her bruised throat.   
  
Even still, the wolf continued for a few moments, long, cruel thrusts that sent shivers up and down her unconscious body. Lina’s mind was far away from her fuck-drunk body, but that didn't mean her body couldn't react. The wolf finally snorting as he pulled himself free with a dirty **SCHLOCK** , a small jet of grool spilling out alongside his massive red cocks exit. The spaded tip, all the way to the start of the knot was covered in a special sort of material, meant to catch any errant trickles or even full loads of lesser men.   
  
“For a ‘hero’ you can’t take a cock for shit...” the wolf snarled out, pulling the condom free and turning it upside down. Dribbling that thick murky precum over Lina’s face, even in her state of stunned bliss her mouth was wide open with that tongue laying limply along her lips. The first few droplets striking that pink organ, elicited a gentle moan as she dragged that wonderful treat into her mouth and swallowed.    
  
A gentle ‘plap’ came as the wolf dropped the condom on her face, deciding to let her come to on her own as he stood with a bored sigh.   
  
“Heroes, strong women... breeding stock...” he murmured to himself, his mind wandering back towards a strange cave and a stranger being within’, the wolf had assumed demonic... but with the colors of those scales, the whipping tendrils, each ended with a near invisible spine, the wolf could only think back to the creatures of the wilds, brightly colored to warn those that would dare to challenge them. How it had promised such things, the crème of the crop choices if he simply helped the injured creature.   
  
Lina, Rylai, Lanaya... the wolf couldn’t argue against their looks, each more beautiful than any he’d seen throughout the land so far. If he’d wanted pieces of meat to display off his arms, or suspended knot deep off of him, he’d have been fine with the three bitches he’d gotten so far.   
  
Lina’s body, so well-kept and naturally stacked that many emptied their wallets just to have her delivering, relishing in every jiggle and bounce of her breasts, her thick rear swinging as she awkwardly learnt to walk in heels much too high for her. The only thing to work on was her manners and temper. Under fear she would do what he said, but every action came with a barbed response, a look of hatred, or in some cases a hint of rebellion, such as the slap that had hit a paying customer just earlier... and as much as both the wolf and the patrons loved a fiery bitch, that had been too far.   
  
Rylai, her supple appearance hitting just the right spot for those who wanted meat on their menu. Her seeming devotion and obedience was a refreshing surprise to the wolf, how her every action and word was obviously meant to please. Hips swayed just that much farther, chest forward just enough to show off her ample tit-meat, and of course that bubbly innocence that drew in so many. None could display such an aura of loving kindness as she could, even whilst she was deepthroating a fat cock, hands raining smacks on her sizeable rear, never once would that look of obedient care leave her eyes.   
  
Even Lanaya, her toned body had given him hope, the hope unfortunately shattered when he watched her fight with Grear, the women obviously depending more on her little tricks than her body. But even so, that body was like gold, just enough care and work put into it to wind it tight, but not a single ounce of her feminine beauty lost for it. The only part that the wolf would complain about was... well her mannerism.   
  
Unlike Lina who was full of life, too much of it in fact, Lanaya could easily be mistaken for some sort of illusionary copy. She stood straight up and quietly until requested, no matter what they dressed her in she neither complained nor showed discomfort. One time the wolf simply let her go about her day in the tavern fully nude, a request she did without question. Every jeer and lewd compliment landing on seemingly deaf ears, even as her large breasts were pinched and squeezed, her strong rump fondled and spanked, she merely stood strong and looked at the patrons with blank cold eyes.   
  
Even in more private settings, the wolf often heard complaints of her being a mere ‘dead-log’ in bed, the only real compliment coming from the bouncer, the large orcish man often times taking docks to his pay, or merely asking for long nights to be spent with her instead of the month's gold. Every time having nothing but positive things, and stories of a wildly different lay, then what most said about her.  
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
His musings were interrupted suddenly as a knock, followed by a voice, came through the door.   
  
“B-boss? I hate to interrupt but uh—the merc’s reported back. Tresdin has been captured.” the tone was careful... worried, as though there was more to it than just that.   
  
“Aye, was just finishing up, whats her status? I do hope those men took her in a fighting state.” The wolf responded, turning from the bed fully and heading towards the door. His hand just clasping over the handle as the man spoke once more.   
  
“Er-- about that... the merc’s say they want double pay to hand her um... over... They--” A snarl interrupted him; a short gulp given before he started again.   
  
“T-to be fair boss, she took out like half of them!” the man blurted, expecting a fist to come sailing through the wooden door at him. Instead, the door quite calmly opened, a massive grinning wolfman beaming down at him.   
  
“They were a company of twenty men, and they ambushed her during the night... and she took down half of them?” the wolf asked carefully, his massive head leaning down to the poor bandit's height.   
  
“Y-yes! They say she woke up when they opened her tent and—unarmed, clothed in just her sleep wear she uh—well she was like a hellbear, jumping from person to person... elbows, punches, kicks, hell I think she broke the captain's nose with her head. They only got her down because they piled on her and got the first set of manacles around her wrists, then the drugs took effect” he continued, the whole while his wolfen employer stood tall and grinned wider.   
  
“Wonderful... and here I was having my doubts...” the wolf suddenly turned, wandering towards his discarded clothing as a sharp **KRAK** went through his body, fur receding, flesh shrinking, bones compressing, and as a swirling of steam covered him, the whole display ended with a sharp exhale, the pale man stood in front of the bandit, gathering his gear.   
  
“Get that blue-bimbo in here, bring a salve and a clarity with her, she can make her sister presentable again whilst I'm gone” he barked out, the rousing Lina coughing a few times as she traced over her bright purple throat and coo’d, those digits already sinking down to her gaping cunt, her other hand grasping the condom and turning it upwards, trying to get any scraps of juice that might have been left behind.   
  
“Y-yes sir!” The man quickly rushing away as the pale man dressed himself and began towards the door, his mind abeam with joy as he wondered if they finally were bringing a predator to the arena instead of just prey.   


* * *

  
“Rrrrgh never trust a mercenary...” Tresdin growled out, her chains clanking loudly as she tested them again. Her thick flexed arms straining the metal... but not breaking it.   
  
“Oi! Quiet down in there--” a voice started.   
  
“How about you make me, bastard! Or are ya gonna say you’re afraid of a woman in chains?!” she roared back, a frustrated grumble coming from outside... but nothing farther.   
  
She opted to save her strength, she was stubborn, but she wasn’t stupid and if nothing else... they were quite aware of the danger she posed. Her wrists were bound by manacles, connecting them to a chain that went between her legs and hooked into a second set of manacles around her ankles. Rope then wrapped her biceps to her body, and the whole lot were then connected to not one, but two latches in the floor of the cart.   
  
She thought back to just the night before, how foolish she had been to lower her guard for even an instant around dirty sellswords, but the crushing defeat of her legion meant she had to bolster her remaining forces with mercenaries, a mistake she assumed she would soon pay for.    
  
The first issue should have been seeing that one company, the Black Hilt, once they were part of the legion, before opting to turn to mercenary work. Tresdin growled to herself for believing they still held an iota of loyalty, a stew offered to her for dinner, a drug of some kind that made her limbs feel heavy and her eyes heavier. Despite it, she relished in the crunch Tessgan’s nose had made, as she wiped the smug grin off that traitors face with her forehead.   
  
To make matters worse, her prized armor seemed to have been scrapped, from what she could see, bits and pieces remained, fashioned into make-shift slut-wear. Only her breasts and loins feeling covered, the drugs having long worn off at least, it gave her mind clarity, and more importantly, lots of time to plan.   
  
Five men walked alongside the cart, each armed with spears and with express orders to stop any attempted escapes no matter the cost, and to not enter the cart for any reason. The silence broken occasionally by small talk. Only bits and pieces caught by Tresdin.   
  
“...Killer body, can’t believe we couldn’t have some fun...”   
“....Tessgan’s already there... nose.... double pay...”   
  
The last one made her smirk as she sighed and sat back as best she could, one final conversation bleeding in.   
  
“Shouldn’t we uh... keep her drugged? She was like a bat outta hell, whilst it was taking effect on her.” a man started, a snort following it as another responded.   
  
“We were specified to get her in fresh fighting shape, which means no drugs... their funeral, but the golds good so I don’t give a shit.” a rougher voice offered, chuckling as a third asked one last bit.   
  
“Whatcha think boys? Hear Tessgan’s gonna ask the boss there if he needs more men. Might be better gig than this bitch, maybe the group’ll be able to fight real battles, daemons are fierce but c'mon! Coulda at least tried to fight em off!” the man erupting into laughter right after.   
  
That stung, Tresdin gritting her teeth as she hissed to herself... it was a fight they wanted? Some sort of task, perhaps a hopeless duel between an ‘unarmed’ woman and a creature from the jungle? Well it was a fight they would get, and once she’d snapped the neck of whatever they threw at her, she was coming for them next.   


* * *

  
  
“This it?” the first voice in about an hour or two rang out, rousing Tresdin from her close eyed rest.    
  
“Ain’t to many arena’s in the middle of the woods, now are there? “ was his response, a loud chortle coming right after.    
  
The cart came to an abrupt stop, as the covering was pulled up at the entrance, bright sunlight blinding Tresdin for a moment as she squinted and slowly acclimated, spotting three of her captors standing around the door murmuring to each other.   
  
“...Fuck you, I’m not going in there.”   
  
“I-- I had to bloody feed her on the trip over, you do it.”   
  
“If I gotta go in there, I’m taking my damn horses home and you assholes can walk.”   
  
The discussion was hushed, but audible, Tresdin at least grinning as she knew her reputation preceded her, letting out a sharp growl as she pressed against her restraints and made them loudly clank together.   
  
“I’m getting bored in here, you cowards gonna spend all day, dicks in hand, trying to see who’s the smallest?” she mocked, the three glaring at her, as whomever the driver was sighed.   
  
“Alright alright... straw.” picking three pieces and breaking two into roughly equal sizes.   
  
“Draw.“ The eventual ‘winner’ gulping loudly as he took the keys from the driver and slowly made his way in.   
  
Tresdin eyes weren’t on him however, she checked her surroundings, dense jungle... but with guards on patrol... Four crossbowmen already waiting with loaded bolts at the gates, she imagined to be ‘incentive’ to listen.    
  
“N-now don‘t you dare make a move, bitch... Or- or we’ll be--”   
  
“Hurry up, or I really will snap your neck when I’m outta here.“ Tresdin barked back at him, a loud **CLICK** coming as he got her wrists free of the manacles. Before promptly fumbling the keyring and dropping it to the carts floor with a clatter.   
  
That seemed more than enough for him, the man jumping backwards and after a moment of hesitation, promptly backed out of the cart to the combined jeers of his allies. Tresdin only grinning as she sucked in a deep breath and began to strain herself.   
  
“Ah ya bloody, daft fool! Get your ass back-”   
  
_SCRRRK_  
  
“In... there...” the trio turned to see massive bulging biceps working against the rope, red lines starting where they rubbed... but more impressively, the fraying starting at unforeseen weak points.   
  
  
_SCRRK_ **-SNAP!**  
  
The ropes around her biceps fell free, the Commander next reaching down and unlocking her own ankles, rubbing at her wrists for a moment before standing tall, the imposing woman looking impossibly large with the height of the cart added on.    
  
Even dressed as skimpily as she was, each man sensed their deaths were but a few feet away. That neck length bobcut, draped over her angered face, was swept to one side as she showed off those white teeth, her blue eyes burning with rage as she carefully studied each man, that beautiful face, full lips and golden nose ring betraying initial attempts of intimidation as they seemed lost in her exotic beauty.   
  
“Move.” she snarled out to them.   
  
“w-what?" despite the order, none moved a single muscle, too stunned to even think straight.   
  
“NOW!!!“ That got their asses in gear, the trio rushing to either side of the cart and fumbling for their weapons as the statuesque woman jumped down, landing on bare feet and stretching her limbs. Even off the cart, she was taller than them all, standing at what they assumed to be six feet and three inches. Tresdin opting to warm up, before venturing father.  
  
They watched in awe as she first worked her arms, her shoulders were broad and strong as she had spent years training and fighting to gain such examples of strength. Same went to her arms, they were thick enough to compliment her body, those muscles greatly apparent. It showed them what a feat it actually was, to have captured her.    
  
Her muscles didn’t affect her breasts much as they still had a nice bounce to them as she walked around and twisted her abdomen, despite having a feminine form that was the envy of many heroines, she also maintained a core that rippled with power. Sitting under her large, milk chocolate breasts, was a seemingly impenetrable wall of muscle that tensed with untold strength when she flexed her abs.    
  
The washboard stomach was a landscape of hills, separated by deep valleys. Two orderly rows of rock-hard muscles traveling down towards Tresdin’s groin, where the V-line of her waist met it and cut that glorious view short.   
  
Each man drank her sight in, like the most expensive of wines, each already had seen her naked but so lively, and taut like the rope she had once been bound in, it was breathtaking. Tresdin herself not taking much notice to them, but as she began to squat, stretch, and warm up her legs, she took notice to their lustful stupor and smirked.   
  
“You ain’t man enough for this, so don’t even think it.” she growled, not a single response gotten as even the guards on the gate seemed more than happy to enjoy the show while it lasted.   
  
They all saw how hard muscle existed in symbiosis with padding body fat, explaining her thick thighs, voluptuous hips and prominent chest. Each so carefully crafted from years of battle and training to not give a single weakness. Her muscle wasn’t so bulky as to slow her, nor her suppleness in certain parts so large as to lower her strength.   
  
As each man traced their eyes down her abs and ended up at her waist, her hips flare out wide, allowing for her large, plump rear of smooth, tight cheeks, sitting atop a tower of explosive strength from her thick, muscular thighs. Ending in toned calves with her bare feet below.    
  
Her whole body, one may think would be marred by the numbers of scars, and marks from her years of combat, but it seemed to only add to that exotically powerful beauty. Each slash, circular arrow mark, and jagged stab was forever remembered on that brown canvas as a stark white record of her combat prowess.   
  
That brown canvas now on the move, exotically dark, compared to most around here, akin to perhaps a wonderful cocoa treat, chocolaty. Tresdin now, stretched, warmed up, and ready for war. She marched onward's, rather it was to her death or to a fight for her life, she would face it as she always did, head on and violently.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Aaaaaaand there she is!!! Wondered if she was gettin‘ cold feet, with how long she was out there!“ A blonde man roared as she waltzed in. The announcer she assumed correctly, her eyes first studying him...    
  
Burly, but not one born of training and work. Maybe he’d been in a bar fight, likely he’d fought in skirmishes, but his soft belly and smug grin betrayed any attempts to convince a seasoned veteran like herself.   
  
“I wonder if she even needs an introduction?! Tres--” his booming voice was cut by the even louder woman suddenly.   
  
“That's Commander Tresdin, to you, creep!” Her body next turning to the rest of the crowd, the usual wolf whistles and lewd hollers coming.   
  
She had been dressed in less gear than even Akasha often showed up in, a mockery of her previous gear. Red string tied what she assumed were remains of her armor against her breasts. Her ample tit-flesh spilling over the metal at its edges, the whole bit of armor able to only cover the edges of her areolas. The string tightly knotted behind her back, squeezing her breasts tighter to her chest and causing them to stand up at a gravity defying angle.   
  
The rest of her stark nude, save that much too small pair of golden panties, the fabric looking almost leather with the sheen of the paint, and a small bit of her armor covering her clothed slit. Those thick muscled thighs not letting the string sink in, but behind, between those plump chocolate mounds the singular string of golden fabric flossed tightly, had she been bent over, the only real covering it would offer was cutting the sight of that tight pucker in half.   
  
Despite all this, Tresdin stood tall and proud. Her natural body, never something she found herself ashamed of. As she studied the crowd, ignoring the announcers growl of annoyance at her retort, she found nothing of real importance, no faces stood out, no emblems or insignias... but as she raised her head to catch the VIP area’s, she noticed two occupied spots.   
  
First, the smug face of Tessgan beamed down at her, the woman's war-paint adorned face marred with a thick white bandage that covered a bent and broken nose. Already having taken advantage of the coin she’d been given for the capture, a golden necklace and two shiny rings gleamed in the sunlight as she leaned on the edge of the booth and practically drank in the sight of her once commander reduced to this.   
  
The second occupied booth drew a long stare from Tresdin as she spotted a pale man. Standing, his hands resting on the balcony as he studied her, his expression hard to make out at the distance she was from him, still let out an unmistakable feeling that he expected a lot out of her. Her stare-down was interrupted as she heard the announcer clear his throat again.   
  
“Call yourself whatever you want, toots, when you’re in here you--”    
  
“Shut it, I’ll not deal with anybody less than the leader of whatever the hell this is, which is obviously not a little shit-heel like you.” she barked back. Not even turning to him as she took one more look around the crowd and glanced at the still unopened door opposite to hers.    
  
“I-- you... what the fuck did you just say?!” he roared back, clenching his fists and taking a step towards her.   
  
“You deaf or something? That why you’re down here playing clown instead of something actually useful?” she retorted, a sneer on her face as her cold eyes glared at him.    
  
“You better shut your fuckin’ trap if you know what's good for ya. Just you wait until we get-”   
  
“A real fighter? I’ve yet to see one all day!” she once more interrupted the man, watching the veins popping on his head as he gritted his teeth and hissed... she was riling him up, getting him to act stupid, and if her next barb hit where she hoped it would...   
  
“Well? Run along then, boy. Go get a real man out here so I can at least have fun before I escape.” the commander waving her hand, as though shooing off an annoying urchin begging for coin.   
  
His response wasn’t one of words, the man just growling as he took a bounding step towards her, raising his fists and with a wide swing, missed the back-stepping woman. Tresdin hopping back and raising her own arms, fists clenched and up to protect her face, she wondered what would work best against him... Beating him down with her fists, grappling him to the ground, but when she saw him rush forward once more, she grinned wide.   
  
“Fucking, cunt! I’ll beat your ass!” he roared, another hard jab thrown at Tresdin, this one blocked. The man only rearing back and sending another, then another. Either lost in his rage, or simply not quite well versed in the ways of a pugilist, he threw identical attack after identical attack.   
  
“Come on... come on...” she whispered, finally seeing him changing his jab for a sloppy forward punch, leaning too far back and putting his weight into it. Tresdin dropped her guard, reared back in time with his start of the strike, and as his fist flew forward, she lowered her head and jerked forward. The punch meant for her face, striking dead center on her forehead.    
  
**CRAACK!**  
  
The man yelped in agony, holding his hand up and staring, shocked at the two limp fingers and bright red knuckles. His gaze shakily turning back to a smirking Tresdin as she raised an eyebrow.    
  
“What? You never fought anything that wasn’t a dainty little slave girl before? Don’t tell me you didn’t know that taking a full-on punch to the head, is a goddamn good defense in bareknuckle boxing.” She teased, standing fully up once more and taking a few boisterous steps towards him, not a guard to be seen as her fists were clenched at her sides.   
  
“F-fuck you! Don’t think a few busted fingers are gonna\--” he cut himself off as he back peddled and caught his nerve, rushing forward with his arms ready to grasp around her. His thick arms wide, face forward, and body leaned down. Terrible form.   
  
**THWACK**  
  
The crowd was ablaze with gasps and jeers as Tresdin brought her fist upwards, socking him straight in the jaw and bringing him back to a standing height, his eyes rolling as his brain bounced around in his skull. That brown fist appearing in his blurry vision once more as she caught his jaw and sent him into the sand. The announcer not even getting out a sound before his unconscious frame smacked face first into the tanned earth.   
  
“Hmph, not even a contest.” she muttered, a loud clank catching her attention as she saw that other gate starting to open. Tresdin taking up a boxing stance once more, before her hand brushed her bikini-armor. The woman pausing, pressing her fist against the metal, and smirking. The fools had armed her.   
  
“Wuh?! You hurt friend!” A massive greenskinned man walked into the arena, his beady eyes squinting as he looked down at the KO’d announcer, the massive beast of an orc growled as he started at her, not waiting for any official start of any kind. Rippling thick muscle bulked his entire body to levels few orcs could obtain, his whole body on display as merely a dirty loincloth hung off his body.   
  
“Ah shit! Grear, get her ass!” A man roared from the crowd, a few others joining in to cheer on the fighter. Yet more adding in insults and just what Tresdin was in for, after Grear beat her down and fucked her raw. These of course were ignored, as she leaned down and grasped the man by his waist band and collar. Hefting him into the air.   
  
“All yours, ya asshole!” she roared, flinging the announcer at Grear, despite the previous proclamation of this being an apparent ‘friend' Grear made no attempt to check on him, merely catching him in one thick hand and dropping him.   
  
In that time, however, Tresdin had already enacted her plan. A few surprised murmurs, and at least a few cheers coming as she snapped the back part of her tit-armor, and pulled them free from her breasts.    
  
No longer held up, those twin mocha globes hung downwards, but despite their sized remained perky. Her dark areolas and nipples really made her a masterpiece as if they were made out of dark chocolate. Each member of the crowd at least wondering just what the taste would be of said chocolaty milk-bags.    
  
Even Grear seemed surprised, his eyes squinting and his legs staying still as she first looped the remains of her bikini fabric around her hands, and clenched her hands tightly, against the inner fabric. Holding up her now armored fists, quite improvised, but dangerous looking knuckle-dusters, nonetheless. A loud **CLANK** coming as she hit them together and sneered at Grear.   
  
“Come on you fat, greenskinned puke. Let's see what you’re, made OF!” She called out, rushing forward to take the offensive.   
  
The orc roared back, swinging a devastating looking, haymaker, his favorite. The strike whiffed as Tresdin got low, swinging her armored fist and planting her own strike right against the side of Grear’s knee. The large leg buckling slightly, as he stepped back. A loud grunt offered as he continued forward once more.   
  
“Tough, ain’t ya?!” She called out, seeing another strike sent for her, raising her hand and bracing it with her arm.   
  
**CLANK!!**  
  
That thick green fist didn’t break, but it slid up the round metal and went off into the air, Tresdin growling as she felt the impact through her makeshift buckler, and drove her fist into his gut. Then a second armored strike into his bicep.   
  
Grear took a step back and held his arm, hissing out in pain before shaking his head and snarling at her. Tresdin humming to herself as she thought.   
  
_“I can whittle him down, but if he gets a grapple started... that could be bad. I’ll need something big”_ she mused to herself, eyes tracing his thick body before landing on his right arm. A grin starting as she clapping a hand to her chest and gestured him forward with her head.    
  
Grear responded with a rage filled yell, dashing forward and sending a mean slap towards her head, Tresdin ducking, and planting a one-two into his elbow, that bruising flesh now apparent as he span and sent a solid punch into her chest.   
  
Tresdin sputtered out a cough and backed herself, farther, farther... until she hit the wall, her head spinning around to see the retreat cut off, before she turned back to him, an audible groan coming as she held her chest and coughed once more.   
  
“Ya got her! Beat that smug cunt!” A roar came from the crowd, the rest soon erupting into jeers at her, and cheers for Grear as her damaged state, and inability to farther herself backwards was proof of the losing battle.   
  
“Fuck that smug bitch up, orc! I’ll throw some gold in if ya break that pretty face of hers!” Tessgan herself was leaning over the balcony one hand swinging in the air as she called out to the orc.   
  
Grear grinned wide, rushing towards her and going for a brutal overhead strike, Tresdins eyes shooting wide... before narrowing with a wild grin along her face. Her seeming damage and fatigue vanishing as her arms shot up.   
  
**TOC!**  
  
Grear’s felt himself make contact, but with his wrist instead of his fist. Not even a moment allowed to think as a sudden grab started on his wrist, and a forearm was driven into his armpit. Tresdin spinning and with a mighty roar, jerking her body downwards, and with a hefty display of raw power, and skilled technique, lifted him off the ground.   
  
“HUUUURAGH!”    
  
**SMAAACK!!!**  
  
A loud call came from the crowd as Tresdin turned Grear’s finishing blow into a shoulder throw, counter. Her back against the wall meaning he collided midair with it, before falling straight down onto his head. That bulky weight working against him as he saw stars, and went numb in his legs for a few seconds.   
  
He blinked his blurry eyes, sand coating his face and a hundred voices sounding a mile away, groaning in pain, he rose his right hand up to wipe... but found it wasn’t moving, a slow turn of his head showing criss-crossed, beautiful brown legs around his bicep. The feet planted in his pec, and a grinning Tresdin holding his wrist between two hands, that elbow of his planted firmly in her tough abs.   
  
**SNAP!!!**  
  
A massive groan of shared pain came from the crowd as she slammed back, bending her back and by proxy, bending that arm farther than it ever should go. The wet, loud sound of bones breaking shot into the air as his joint was snapped. A deafening howl of pain following it as Grear kicked his large legs in agony.   
  
“Ugh, stop your whining.” she hissed back, letting go of his ruined arm and rolling onto her side. Grear kept his chin to his chest as he hissed in a slow breath and held it.   
  
“I-I yield... You win!” he grumbled out, shivering with the pain of her movements on his arm, one eye opening to spot those legs unraveling from his arm.   
  
“I won when we started this stupid bout, you think you’re even a challenge? The ogre’s who joined my ranks were a favorite of mine to wrestle with, rather it was training or just for fun... You’re just a weak dog, among rats.” her mind had a moment to think back to happier memories, her forces gathered to laugh and cheer a match between herself and whatever ogre wanted to test his might. A similar shoulder throw and arm-lock resulting in her victory, and both fighters grinning ear to ear as they shook hands.   
  
Now, however? The similarities ended at her victory, and the thought of all that being gone brought a rage to her glare, her teeth gritting as she suddenly struck that broken arm, Grear grunting as he rose his head and gritted his own teeth, those muscular, brown thighs suddenly clamping like a bear trap around his throat.   
  
“Stupid, strong, and fierce... for the longest time I thought Orcs and Ogre’s were just inbred versions of one another, but those in my ranks showed to be gentle and more than willing to follow whoever they saw as the strongest... just happened to always be me. Unlike you orcs, savage beyond the point of stupidity, I bet your masters think the same of you orcish filth.” Tresdin hissed angrily, the ogres one of the few races to earn her respect.   
  
“Normally I’d let weaklings like you go, beaten and humbled... but I wonder if I’d get the same treatment.” she snarled out, Grear’s eyes widening as he realized just how strong these thighs were.   
  
Those twin statuesque mounds of tightly corded muscle constricted like the largest of anaconda’s, first cutting off his ability to breathe, and then, as she continued with those thick thighs, born of thousands of weighted squats, months' worth of marches, and certainly helped along by the sheer anger in her heart.   
  
The space between them a lovely hell, sweat stained down her skin and dribbled against the orc’s own green flesh. His eyes wide, the only sight in those dimming orbs was the toned, cheeks of that Commanders rear, flexed and tensed, the excuse of panties she wore vanishing between her plump ass and not leaving a single thing to his imagination.   
  
“And besides... I’m too fucking mad, not to end this fight like this.”   
  
**CRAAACK!**  
  
Grear’s body twitched harshly as she snapped his neck, sending one of her legs skywards to let him out of the vice, and finally letting him flop lifelessly onto his belly. Tresdin pushing up off the ground and standing tall, grinning wildly as she looked amongst the stunned crowd. Reveling in how Tessgan’s face dropped, and how worry began in her betrayer's face.   
  
“Whats wrong?! Are you not enjoying the show?!” She hollered out, puffing out her chest and stomping around to get a good look at every side of the arena. Her whole body was flush with sweat, hair down in her eyes, and as she twisted and rose her arms towards them all, droplets of hot salty sweat flew off her and hit the sand.   
  
That brown body shone in the light, abs soaked with visible droplets, breasts practically steaming with the heat and dampness they had, even her face was flush and dripping. Yet she showed no signs of being tired, at least to those in the crowd.   
  
“This is what you wanted, a fight! So here’s your fucking fight! Now who’s next?! I’ll show you the strength of the bronze legion, and crush whoever comes out here!” Her snarling face was alight with heat as she gestured to random members of the audience.   
  
“I’ll take all of you limp-dicked cowards on! Just come on in!” Her explosive words got a mass of jeers and boo’s, A few yelling how’d they’d take her up on the offer... but nobody getting off their seats, a few of the guards even turned their weapons, not quite sure what to do in this scenario and getting quite worried that they’d be next.    
  
Tresdin, however. Hoped they didn’t see the rapid rise and fall of her chest, how ragged her breathing sounded, and how her legs shook just a little bit. She felt like she’d just finished a full body work out, and whilst she was sure anybody in the crowd would be an easy fight... an actual rush of them, or even just another two of the one she’d just felled... she might not be able to win.   
  
**THUD!**  
  
She whipped around, hopping back and raising her arms, keen eyes studying the man who’d just seemingly jumped into the arena... the pale one, and by the looks of the sand kicked up, and the height of that tower... he’d dropped nearly thirty feet, an unsatisfied grumble coming from Tresdin as she explored his body.   
  
The man was dressed in simple gear, a black tunic, belted with an emblem of a wolf’s paw, A merc band perhaps. Brown trousers with latches ready to have armored plates set along his thighs, she could easily imagine him on the battlefield, with the way he exuded a smug swagger, likely a sellsword if not merely a bandit.   
  
What she didn’t like about his appearance however, was his physique. Unlike Grear, so bulky that he lost on precious speed and agility, the announcer, his muscles cultivated to be shown off, useless in anything resembling a real battle. This man however, had the type of body she hated to see on the opposing side.   
  
A thick neck, strong shoulders, and arms that belonged more on a beast than a man. His face was young, jet black hair slicked back, loose and errant spikes coming from it, a beard going from his chin and connecting to his sideburns, and a taller frame. Powerful, but without a single useless muscle, each thick limb grown to perfection, and as he reached into his pockets and withdrew two potions, she gritted her teeth, unsure of just how fair this fight would be.   
  
“Catch.” he offered in a gleeful voice, whipping both bottles towards her. Tresdin catching them easily and glancing down... blue, reminiscent of those bottles of enchanted waters. Then one that was green, unmistakably for stamina... or poison.   
  
Tresdin studied them for a few moments before gritting her teeth and glaring at him. Trying to gauge on his face, rather this was a dirty trick, or a show of honor, something she thought would be far away from such a place.   
  
“If you’re not thirsty, I can chuck a salve~” the man teased, gripping his shirt and lifting it off himself, discarding it to one side. Rough pale abs almost shining in the sunlight as he grinned and gestured to Tresdin.    
  
“evens things out, eh?” He joked, leaning back against the wall and seeming to just wait for her.    
  
“...If you expect a thanks, you’re barking up the wrong tree.” she muttered out, uncorking the first bottle and downing it. Ignoring the man as he snickered to the comment.   
  
Near instant relief came to her sore muscles and pounding head, bruises vanishing and scrapes closing. A small sigh offered as she uncorked the second and gulped a stamina tincture, her eyes shooting wide as she shivered and let out a hissing breath. Shaking her head and grinning wide, she felt better than she had in a few weeks now.   
  
“If nothing else, it's nice to see a pale prick like you knows how to treat a lady.” she taunted, punching her palm and discarding her makeshift knuckle-dusters. Glancing down at the two small bottles she’d yet to discard.   
  
“Oh like you wouldn’t know... besides, if nothing else. I know what a girl likes... for example Tessgan, she really likes herself some coin... enough to sell out her once commander~” he taunted back, Tresdin’s eyes narrowing as she figured the implication.    
  
“So you’re the leader around here I assume...” she growled out, crushing those two bottles in her clenched fist, taking a few steps towards him.   
  
“Arguable, but just between you and me? I’m at the top, aye.” he offered, raising his own fists and after a moment studying her hands, opened a palm.   
  
“Then it's the snakes head I should focus on!” she roared, throwing that crushed glass at his face, the man batting the blinding shards aside, before she rushed at him. The man responding in kind, his hands pushed outwards.   
  
The two collided violently, hands connecting and arms flexed fiercely, both examples of pure power. Biceps bulged, thighs flexed, and abs hardened as they tried to make the other one yield, their combined growls broken as Tresdin spoke.   
  
“Damn... Strong... Whats your name.” she growled out, unable to gain any ground, but not giving any, either. Tresdin starting to slowly bend her head back.   
  
“Connor... and after three duds, you’re the best woman that's come through those gates.” he growled back, showing off a wide toothy grin. His one leg starting to slowly crawl back.   
  
“Flattery will get you, no where!” Tresdin roared, her head on a warpath as it flew forwards at Connor, the man similarly bringing his leg in a violent arc towards her.   
  
**CRACK!**  
  
Tresdin's head hit true, right into the man's cheek, but she had no time to savor her strike, a knee brought right into the iron wall of her abs, and causing them to falter as the shocks of the strike was sent through her viscera. Both reeling from the shock, and backing off.   
  
A look shared, and perhaps a grin cracked on both faces, as they began anew. The ferocity of their fight filling the ring, and silencing the audience.

* * *

  
“Just beat her already!!!” The crowd was in uproar, but not for the reason of glory or entertainment. The fight had been going on for nearly half an hour now, neither side quite able to gain an advantage.    
  
For every solid hit, a hard counter was given. Every grapple ended in either a show of strength that got the other off, or a hit that forced the grappler to release them. Even reckless strikes that should have meant a quick victory or terrible defeat was blocked, or just barely whiffed.   
  
Worst of all, what the audience didn’t know, was that one had a clear advantage. Tresdin had one hand on her trembling thigh, huffing and puffing from her exertion, welling up a mouthful of hot spit and firing it at the sand as she glared back at Connor. His body covered in bruises and scrapes, even a bad cut that she opened above one eye with her nails.    
  
Yet he was standing straight, breathing heavily, but not nearly as hard as her, and as she saw him wipe his brow, she realized his cut had already closed, unsure if even a scab remained. Whilst Tresdin was on fumes, the man ahead looked like he was ready to run a marathon.   
  
As another loud ‘Booooo!’ came from the crowd, she saw the man turn with an annoyed look. A sigh coming from him as he shrugged to her and wiped his brow.   
  
“Awww can’t you folks enjoy a good fight?! This is the most fun I’ve had in here, since... well ever!” the man laughing loudly after that as the crowd hushed... But continued their annoyed whispers and grumbles.   
  
“Ah, buncha soft bellied bandits, I getcha, you came here for a little more than just a fight... and you know what?! Fine, I’m a good host, and if nothing else, you assholes keep the gold flowin’! We‘ll end this in just a minute.” he roared, turning back to Tresdin and offering a close eyed grin. An almost apologetic shrug on his shoulders.   
  
She growled, raising her hands high again and getting down low, unsure as to what he planned, but ready to take on whatever he had to give, throughout this fight, she’d found at least one weakness... he seemed to always come from the right, most certainly his dominant arm, but a mistake that would cost him on his next attack.   
  
“Its been fun, Tresdin... try to last a bit eh?” the man leaning forward, offering a low growl before a sudden **KRAK** went through his body, Tresdin unable to move, stunned to inaction as she saw his very bones starting to shift beneath his skin.   
  
The transformation lasted all of ten or so seconds, but akin to watching an invading army, thrice the strength of yours. She felt it took an eternity, his muscles twitching, bulging, then growing. Fur bristling outwards from his pale flesh, jet black like the hair on his head, even that skeletal structure wasn’t confined to the human form any longer, wet cracks and deafening snaps elongated, thickened, and shifted those bones into a humanoid wolf’s form.    
  
A gout of steam welled up around the wolfman, a byproduct of such an immensely energy intensive shift, two golden eyes glaring out as the man exhaled and cleared the white fog. His large grinning face glaring back at her.   
  
The wolf was absolutely imposing, his fur did little to hide what this new form had to offer. Biceps, rock hard and bulging hills they were. Every movement made them flex and shift underneath that thick coat of fur, leaving very little to the imagination.   
  
Wide, massive plates of muscle heaved up and down as he breathed. A landscape of curving strength that promised of bestial power hidden beneath a veneer of self-control, above a solid black wall of power, even those legs, the often times skinniest part of a canine was thick looking, more akin to a mans than a wolf’s.   
  
Tresdin took in his visage with a shiver, sweat already coating her starting anew as she shakily took in a breath, and realized her mistake. The wolf’s steam seemed to have more than just water in it, a powerful bestial scent snuck up her nose with her inhale, and dug into her sinuses.   
  
That miasma of scents did more than just give a masculine tinge to the air she breathed. It wreaked havoc on her body, her cheeks were flush with pure arousal, and the glistening lust that drooled from her petals was more than enough proof that her body was far less stalwart than her mind.    
  
“W-what are... you...” She growled out, her eyes drifting down to spot a thick sheathe, easily her fists size in girth, if not two of them. Below, sent a thud into her heart, a low hanging sack that bled virility, two cantaloupe sized nuts, easily able to fill her hands with just one. A sudden crack in her mind sent an image of this wolf in action, one she quickly shook from her head.    
  
“Dirty, were-beast, bastard!” She roared out, lurching forward. Connor not seeming to mind as he similarly went forward. His arms apart and face forward.   
  
She put all she had into it, the opening she was looking for, her foot came down to stop her charge, just as she lowered, er fist nearly scraping the sand as it came up in an explosive arc. Her upper body twisting and one leg leaving the ground, that last limb using all its might to send her upwards.   
  
**SMACK-CLICK!**  
  
The titanic strike closed the wolf’s slobbering maw, his sharp teeth colliding and his own body raising up, not quite off the ground, but not a limb was bent as he weathered the blow. A hush over the crowd as Tresdin’s attack sounded.   
  
**THWACK!**  
  
Then, she was sent flying back. A heavy hand having struck her in the chest. Tresdin rolled and came to a stop against the wall, coughing and hoping nothing was broken, the rapidly weakening woman standing up as she gasped in a breath and raised her fists again.    
  
“Wonderful! This was the women I was talking about!” Connor roared, another open-handed slap sending Tresdin to the ground, the block only stopping it from hitting her head.    
  
“He’s toying with me... Playing with his food...” she figured, every option seeming hopeless, she decided one last trick... it worked on Grear, but to do it on him? He’d even already seen it done before, it would be an insult to assume he would fall for it, but what choice did she have?   
  
Sidling up against the wall, she rose her hands once more and opened her palms, only getting an amused chortle from Connor as he rushed forward, and just as Grear did. Swung his hand down at her.   
  
**THUD!!!**  
  
She felt her heels dig into the sand, a mountain of weight on her, but just what she wanted. Her hands snaked around, grasping his wrist, and with everything she had left, sent all she could forward. Her teeth grit and muscles flexed, and for all her effort... she felt nothing moving. That hand suddenly breaking form her grasp, wrapping its thick fingers around her head, a furred palm pressing into her face as she left the ground.   
  
**SLAM!**  
  
Her upper body hit first, the wolf having lifted her, before sending her down onto her head, her vision blackening as the rest of her sore body came tumbling down. A weak gasp offered as the wolf straddled her. A bleary eye glaring up at him as she gritted her teeth.   
  
“D-do your worst, I die happy knowing I took one of you assholes with me.” she snarled, the wolf cocking his head before erupting into laughter.   
  
“On the contrary, I’ve no intentions of killing you. Arguable quite the opposite...” He snarled back, a very obvious **Schlliiiiik** came, as she felt an extremely hot, and slick length worming up her abs. A much stronger scent assaulting her nose as she pursed her lips.   
  
“Of course.... a savage—Ngh..." she couldn’t finish her sentence, the immense weight of that girthy red stick was driving her wild, a harsh throbbing deep inside her. Her panties no longer could hide her state, soaking fluids dribbling free and staining down onto the sand. Her sheer arousal making anything less than passive resistance seem like a pipe dream.    
  
“Why don’t you listen, Tresdin. Your army is destroyed, you commanded shattered remains, bleeding troops by the day... even your own mercenaries were as easily bribed as a fat guardsman.” Connor offered, his shifting position letting her get a good feel of those heavy, throbbing nuts. The woman gritting her teeth as she fought back images of just what they held.   
  
“The bronze legion--” she began.   
  
“Can be rebuilt! But not with the pathetic excuses you used before... think about it. Revenge can wait, whats a few years if it means an army... and that army can be fiercely loyal and stronger than any you’ve seen... and all it costs is this." The wolf punctuated his final sentence with a press on her belly, that horrid twitching turning into cramps as her womb was stimulated through her skin.   
  
She hissed and writhed under him, Connor pushing up and letting out a little chuckle. As he cracked his neck and grasped her head, leaning her upwards and giving her a view of what was laying so heavily, its fat knot starting at her groin, and that spaded tip nearly going above her breasts.   
  
That cherry-red spire of dense, vein-laden flesh could hardly be called a cock. Even on his towering, bestial frame, it was massive, but compared to a victim of normal stature, it was downright destructive. Tresdin had been with men before, rather a simply bed warming, or even a fling with a satyr that lasted sometime, but never had it been anything even close to this.   
  
The whole exotic member was new to her, a spaded tip, practically built to wrench open cervix's, a fiery red body, thick beyond reason and long enough to reach every single inch of her body. Firmness often found more in muscle tissue, yet just spongy enough to sneak its way into any holes in need... and that knot, her eyes widened as that fat vascular totem to fertility ended at a double fist sized knot, the yet-inflated bulging flesh pulsed with the beat of Connor‘s heart, and like a drum, she felt it in her ribs whenever it did so.   
  
The heat between her thighs was becoming impossible to ignore. Grinding them against one another to alleviate some of the tingling need that sat in her salivating cunt, his scent, his body, his heat, that massive bitch-ruiner, it all combined in her mind and spelled out a single word. ‘ _Submit’_ rung through her head.   
  
Her body reacting on its own accord and submitting to instinct. The Pavlovian response to the scent of such a virile beast made her ovaries light up with an intense heat, forcing onto her another ovulation cycle that was weeks too early. She knew it was impossible, yet her body was on fire with desire. The buzzing inside her womb told her to admit defeat and surrender. To give in and let him breed. Knowing full well it was inevitable no matter what she tried to do, Tresdin finally clearing her throat shakily as she nodded.   
  
“...An army of wolves... as strong as you... as trained as me...” She began, it would be easy. Breed for this massive wolfman, breed herself an army and likely with many other women have a pack to rival most armies in time. Yet even as these thoughts rung through her head, she could never shake one part of her mental image. The massive sire to this army, a possessive hand on her head as she serviced his needs... and it was an image that she relished in.   
  
“I-I’ll do it... but... I want some things.” she stuttered out. Gulping loudly as her hands came down and began to peel her soaked panties off. The fabric doing its best to stick to her quivering lower lips.  
  
“I’m not some whore, if some asshole tries to get with me, I’ll break his neck, an- and... These ch-... pups... will be mine to command.” she offered, a weak bleary gaze up at him, as though it was agony to have to talk this long. Connor silent and grinning the whole while.   
  
“O-ok? If you agree I’'ll... be your woman.” she finally got out, staring up at him.   
  
“No, you’re my bitch, a breeding bitch and a puppy-mill. If you’re a good enough one I’ll think about it.” he growled out, that cruel gaze back on her as they both knew her answer regardless.   
  
“So, Tresdin. Are you the commander of the bronze legion.” he began, lolling that thick pink tongue out, the drool soaked mass dribbling down onto her neck as she eyed it with a cloudy gaze.   
  
“Or are you Tresdin, my bitch?”    
  
The answer was obvious to all who saw it, not a single word spoken as she leaned up and took that tongue into her mouth, slurping and slathering it with a series of kisses and suckles. Running her own tongue along it before taking the tip into her mouth to suck on. Connor growling around it as he grasped her in his large hands and stood them both up.   
  
Her sore body was weak, barely able to stay up without his strong hands, but her effort was unyielding, hands grasped fur, lips firm around his tongue, and even as she felt him grasp her thigh. Already knowing just what he had in mind, her own hand grasped below her knee. Helping him hike her leg up high, Tresdin doing a standing splits.   
  
“Good, bitch.” Connor snarled out, that fat knotted cock sliding off her as he reared back, mashing the spaded cunt-spreader against her lower lips and bringing a hand up to grasp the back of her head.   
  
**GLRRRRTSHH**  
  
“H-HAAAAAA!” The scream Tresdin let out was utterly counter to how she’d shown herself in this arena, the high pitches girlish scream of sheer pleasure rocked her core, the wet slam, sending Connor’s spaded tip straight into her cervical ring, bouncing off on its first try.   
  
“Huk! Hng—F-fuck fuck! FUCK! HARDER!” she roared out, a low chuckle coming from Connor as she pulled back harshly, copious honeyed fluids spilling out to the sand, before jets of the pressurized fluids shot free with a loud **SQURRT** , as that cock pounded back up.    
  
After finding that pink entrance once more, Connor RAMMED every inch into Tresdin's eager tunnel. Her cervix stood little chance, doing little to cease his intrusion for her to end up feeling the sensations of that vein riddled fuck-stick now carving its shape inside of her until those fat balls clapped against those malleable ass cheeks.    
  
Her whole body was in hysterics. Head snapping back with every forceful wolfen thrust, her large, soft breasts kicked up and bounced with the rapid pace, separating and sometimes coming up in perfect tandem with her head snapping down, the Commander getting a face full of her own, sweaty tit-meat Much to the crowds amusement.  
  
Connor released that clawed hand around her thigh, that had been assisting in holding her up just to free a hand and crash it upon her ass cheek for all to see her get a lovely red hand-print upon her.    
  
**SMACK!**  
  
It was almost like a gun firing the beginning of a race, her hole suddenly becoming thoroughly driven into when the wolf pulled back, leaving almost entirely just to drive himself back to the edge of his knot, slamming into her without a shred of mercy. His now free hand changing targets, grasping a chocolate teat and squeezing it, with ravenous greed.   
  
The crowd was alight with cheers and roars, the savage wolf-fuck was more than enough to quell their lustful needs, to see this proud bitch reduced to a squealing chew toy, for their leader. Voices ringing out to knot her cunt, stretch her ass to its limits, and to close that loud mouth with a few fists' worth of knotted flesh.   
  
**PLAPPLAPLAPLAPLAPLAP!**  
  
The powerful thrusts were wearing Tresdin thin, what was first grunts and moans, creis of occasional compliment or eggings had devolved. Her steely abs, developed to the degree to nearly stop weapons, were being savaged from within, a point she would never have been able to strengthen.   
  
Every slam of those muscled hips was making the protrusion in her belly all the more vibrant and red, the outline of a cock far too massive for her body to handle. Connor didn't care; he hollowed her out with powerful thrusts, every single part of it sending signals of pleasure poisoned ownership to her brain.   
  
Every thick vein acted like ribbing, grinding and pleasuring as it shoved in and violently tore out. The spaded tip had long broken that cervix into a wanting, gaping hole. Its special biology almost made for ruining women, its point slamming against the roof of her womb and grinding along the back of it. Even that knot, not even inserted yet, mashed her clit and grinded against her pussies reddening lips.   
  
Her belly button jutted itself to an outie with every terrifyingly aimed thrust, that spaded prick pushing the tightly packed belly outwards, drool spilling from Tresdin as she moaned and shrieked. Her whole tunnel, her stinging rump, and as the wolf squeeze that held udder, as though to draw milk from it, she felt a powerful rise that started in her womb, and was pounded up into her skull.   
  
_**TSSSSH**_  
  
“Haaaagh! P-Please! Breeeeeed me! I- Wan-- pups! Cum! I NEED IT!!!” The violent spray of her orgasm coated Connor’s knot in desperation, as though the fluids would slicken him enough to slip in. Tresdin giving her body, mind, and what might have been her spirit as she stopped fighting, letting the musk intoxicate her, and the pleasure drown her.   
  
As the wolf continued, she began to lose that second wind. His powerful thrusts would lift her off the ground, that one leg not so much standing, as it was hopping with his organ moving dick’s movements. All of which was not helped by Connor pressing in for a kiss of some kind. Much closer to him simply throat-fucking her with his tongue.   
  
“GLK--HK--HAAAK” With her throat filled, she could only joke out drool punctuated coughs, Connor’s feral display finally robbing her of her legs, that one on the ground buckling and finally failing to hold her up. Tresdin nearly falling off of him, but rather it was the hand grasped in her hair, or her cunts tight grip. She stayed with him for the time. The wolf only growling in annoyance as he released that reddening tit, purple marks where he’d squeezed particularly hard, and took hold of her legs.   
  
Her hazy eyes flicked back to life as he growled, her leg useless at the moment was failing her, and the desperation in her eyes was telling. Tresdin’s core, at least clenching around that body wrecking cock. As she felt him shifting her, like a toy within’ his grasp, she soon found herself turned with a sudden, wet, **SCHLOK** and set to be facing him, that long, drool leaking tongue still dug deep into her, blasts of dog breath hitting her nose and wetting her face.   
  
She felt him hold her up in that standing congress, spurring the squirt-happy, once commander to wrap her legs around Connor, but if that wasn't enough the fact that the wolf grasped her thick ass, strong fingers sinking into ample, soft ass cheeks, and pulled her onto that dick in one big go, meeting her hips with his while those smooth orbs swung up or rather just were stuffed up against her ass was enough to send her into hysterics.   
  
This new position let her relax, as much as she could with a massive wolf-man slamming her womb, a few inches higher up in her body, than it should be.   
  
The sheer girth of Connor was impressive to say the least, but the rate at which he penetrated her, was only due to the copious amount of lube coating those walls which now clamped and massaged his throbbing, crimson prick.   
  
"HNNNGHH!! GAHH!!! " she let out, squirting all over that dick in a flashy torrent of juices that was near instantly plugged up like a blocked hose, but another spill of liquids came. Connor wrenching his tongue free and spilling a combination of throat-slop, and his own drool all over her neck and chest.   
  
A few loud gulps of thick doggy drool, and a moment taken to cough brought her back to being semi coherent, her first thoughts on making sure this rutting never stopped, thus leaving her to cross her legs and grasp him around back so he could focus more on fucking her silly. Every new slap of his balls against her ass, left Tresdin squealing into the air while her insides were rammed wide over and over- the pleasure was intense, and she was shotgunning orgasm after orgasm, which only made her insides all the tighter, convulsing and squeezing from her muscles contracting in reaction.   
  
The sheer grip of her powerful cunt, felt on par with oral suction, almost, but with a texture of ribbing and shape that sent lubed up bumps around every inch of that fat knotted cock. The spaded tip, and exotic shape was rapidly becoming lost in the massive blob of pleasure, Tresdin couldn't tell any more details- it just felt like one big massive shape was slamming balls deep, the details of his veins and so forth were all but a blur of loud wet slapping hip action that drained her mind.   
  
“This is the sorta cunt I like... Been a while since I’ve been so riled up.” The wolf snarled out, his clawed fingers squeezing into that ass hard enough to get dribbles of red where his nails dug in. A hand leaving it to plant a solid few.   
  
**THWACK!!!... SMACK! WHACK!**   
  
Raining full strength spanks on her chocolate cheeks, slowly changing it to a cherry red. The similarly colored cock, was starting to slow, hard, well aimed thrusts that filled the air with wet, sloppy.   
  
**SCHRPLAP! GRRRTLCHAP! SCHLRPAP!**  
  
Every strike, thrust, and snarl got another half-mumbled cry of pleasure from Tresdin, her eyes rolling and tongue out as her loose jaw flopped. Those wide eyes staring at the sky as her hands shook and barely held onto Connor’s fur. A sudden stoppage to the intense rutting getting her at least a semblance of sense back. Bright, heart eyes staring at his cruel grinning face, her heart fluttering as he spoke.   
  
“I’m going to cram my knot in you now, a bitch should be appreciative. I’m gonna ruin that twat and pump you full of my fucking brats. I’ll mark you as mine, for everybody to see” He snarled out, flecks of hot drool and spittle hitting her face as he hissed those words. The wolf taking a moment to change his grip from her bruised ass, to those thick thighs.   
  
Tresdin’s face twisted into a mad grin as she used what strength she had left to grind herself in a circle on that massive bitch-breaker, a low shuddering breath leaving as she sucked a lungful of musk-poisoned air and looked back up to him.   
  
“Pl-pleath fuuuucking knot me... I need it! I want it! KNOCK! ME! UP!” she shrieked those last words as the near silent crowd erupted once more, a series of mock wolf howls and roars filing the arena as Connor grinned and reared his head back. Releasing a deafening.   
  
“AR- **AR** - **ARWOOOOOO!** ” Before slamming his face forward, his jaws opened wide and delivering to her a shoulder a harsh.   
  
**CHOMP**

Of course, a full force bite would mean much much more than a scar for her... but, the wolf was careful digging in deeply enough to send a message of pain up her spine and straight to her brain, his teeth sinking well and deep enough to scar it... but he made sure to instantly cover anything resembling pain with, intense, unyielding, pleasure. His hands dig into her flesh, excess dark meat spilling over the digits as he clenches, and pounds himself into his rightful place.   
  
**SSSSQRLTCH--POP!**  
  
Knot deep in a new, prime, piece of breeding meat. His almost fist sized cock-head digging past those previously violated parts of her womb and slamming her baby-sack into a poorly shaped cock-holster, the shape stretching to that of a poorly fitted condom. As he released her shoulder and offered a loud hissing breath, spending a moment to churn that fat doggy dick in her, grinding the walls of her womb with his prick.    
  
Almost enticing those desperate ovaries of hers to release all they had to offer, as he was about to do the same. The cramping finally vanishing, the twitches subsiding, and her bodies purpose soon to be fulfilled. A pack full of half-wolf spawn, shot directly by the liter into her more than willingly, utterly tamed, wolf-bitch womb.   
  


“HNGHHH—AAAAAAAGH!!!” The combination of pain and pleasure, the hot stinging in her shoulder, and the unbelievable feeling of that knot coalesced in her brain, and broke it.    
  
A white explosion in her vision, a ringing in her ears, and a massive orgasm that wreaked havoc on her mind and body. Limbs grasping and squeezing with such force it would hurt a lesser man. Her cunt flexing as though to block the incoming flood, and her face twisted into a barely conscious visage of sheer pleasured bliss. What was once a proud, confrontational gaze, a stern commander who demanded respect and obedience with her presence.    
  
Now? Those teary eyes were freshly minted with a brand new gaze. Sheer loving devotion for the monster that was ravaging her. If only for a moment, all thoughts lost to the wind, some forgotten legion she commanded a lifetime ago, some revenge plot, perhaps two of them? All fell to the wayside as her shattered mind gave one solid command. A plea, more so, albeit a silent one.    
  
_“Breed”_   
  
“Hrrruagh! You better bear me a half-dozen brats with this!” Connor’s roar brought her screaming back into reality as his fat nuts gave a solid gurgle, the thick sack rising and meeting her rear as he snarled out a breath.    
  
**SPLUUUUURPRT!** Glrp-grt... **PLUUUUURPT** Grltt.... **SPRRRRRT!!!**  
  
Wave after wave, that twitching dick began to empty itself with every undulating throb of its entire horse-shaming length. Straight into that over-working, and unprotected womb. The massive load starting at his knot, rocketing in a cum-vein that could be traced through her belly by the obvious bulge, and finally reaching its tip. That tip practically made for impregnating any race, had found itself snugly locked deep inside her womb, practically sitting flush to her fallopian tubes entrance.    
  
A torrent of obscenely fat tadpoles bounced off the roof of her womb, poising her seedbed with strong wolfen young, like a school of fish, she could track them as they thrashed and fought their way into every nook and cranny. Spilling past parts, she'd never even felt before, vanishing deeper and deeper until they hit home.    
  
She swore she could feel the angry tadpoles tear into their prey, not allowing an ounce of resistance as they took advantage of that induced ovulation, she’d suffered from merely taking in his scent. Akin to their previous owner, every ovum merely a waiting and wanting victim to its chosen wolfen conqueror.    
  
In but a few seconds, that womb was starting to get overstuffed, drawing like a water balloon gone taut. Whatever rejected swimmers that weren't starting a crusade on her ovaries instead flooded backwards in a messy backwash that stained his crimson flesh white. Even his woman-wrecking girth wasn’t enough to stop the pressure; spunk beginning to splatter out. In waves as the initial shot finished, watery like a normal canines... and moved over to the real deal, that syrup thick, boiling hot, pure white jizz that seared its way through her ravished body and raped her eggs with the promise of a whole pack to be born from her overly fertile twat.    
  
**SPLLLRTCH-GLUUURT!**  
  
The lurching pulses of the cock lodged inside of her was always followed by a basting, molten heat pouring straight into her slowly distending womb. Rope after rope of that sticky ichor made itself at home, rounding out her stomach. Yet still, the distinct shape of that spaded tip remained.    
  
It's a lovely hot mess, the sort she never knew she needed. His nut is unnaturally thick and hot, his cock is drenched into it. Connor had plugged up inside of her to the point that the only thing one could make out was the bunched up sheathe. Just barely a few inches within' is that massive knot, with its intricately veiny leylines pulsing and beating, and his musky, twitching nutsack at a gentle rest at the crack of her ass. Utter perfection in her mind, a knotted cunt with her strong master’s hands grasping her close.    
  
His tongue lolled out against her damaged shoulder, lapping any stray crimson from her. Every four or so seconds an audible gurgle comes from that sack, she can feel it rise up her ass, and then she can trace the massive load start at his knot and gush its way to his tip. Her belly tenting out like it was punched, before it lazily collected around the distinct canine shape her belly was making... seconds turned to minutes.. ten minutes... it was a mess of time and arousal that could have been anywhere between a dozen minutes or a lifetime when his cock finally switched from violent torrent to a lazy dribble. The wolf not once letting her change positions.    
  
  
When it was all done she was heavy with a few gallons of virile, omnipotent beast sperm. The steaming mess a marker to her success as a worthy bitch, Connor pulled in deep, hard breaths as he worked himself out of that frenzy. Not often did he go so hard, at least not with such a wonderful cunt like this one.   
  
Connor smirked as he glanced down, the woman's body was a twitching mess. Limply hanging off his knotted prick, legs spread widely apart and decorated with the multitude of scratches, bruises, and marks Connor had left on her. Loose, but beautiful muscle streaked in rivulets of sweat. Her cunt a gaping mess, leaking a frothing gunk of beast-spunk and pussy juice around that knot. Still twitching in the after throes of orgasm, her face twisted with a big and goofy smile - drool leaking past her plush lips. Somewhere along the line she’d given out, fainted in the messy impregnation.   
  
From around, the crowd were in hysterics. Fast chatter, complaints of needing new trousers, not a single disappointed sound nor look came. Gold was given, kept, or forgotten about as the stands almost refused to empty, wondering if there was yet more to enjoy. Even the rotund owner of the betting table wiped his brow, face flushed and a silent thanks given that the table had a cloth to drape over his legs.   
  
In the VIP stands, Tessgan was hunched over, her tunic pulled up and clenched between her teeth to silence herself. Trousers pulled to her ankles and as her hips bucked and her eyes rolled up, soon enough soaked. The traitorous mercenary having fingered herself to completion thrice within’ the time of the violent rutting. Squeezing and twisting her nipple with her other hand, the hand down below rocketing in and out of her soaking muff, soft squelches the only proof outside of her red face.    
  
“Oi! Somebody grab me some rope!” Connor called out, a few getting up to answer their leaders request. The wolf idly curious as to just how exhausted she was, planting a hand on her taut, bloated belly. Those abs barely even still visible as he put the smallest amount of pressure on her baby-sack. Feeling her body twitching and shivering around him, a micro-orgasm getting a smirk from him as he yawned and saw two men entering the arena with lengths of rope.   
  
The wolf grasped her shoulders, suddenly twisting her on that fat knotted prick, a wet **SLUUURT** coming as she whipped her head back for a moment, a low groan leaving her as she messily came once more, a wonder how she wasn’t too dehydrated from the sweat and previous orgasm’s that had left the sand damp around them.    
  
Now facing forward, the men didn’t need another word to get into motion. Tying her to the wolf, rope on the tops and bottoms of her breasts, cinching her nicely to Connor’s chest, and each stealing a few glances at that brown beauty. The wolf beaming smugly as he glanced over to the door, and began the long walk home. No cart would be needed for her, and as his every step hopped her up slightly, churning that cum-stuffed twat and sending another low twitch into her pussy, he wondered just how she would adapt to this new life of hers...   
  
“I don't know if that Tresdin was more prolific in the Radiant’s ranks, but it has barely been a month and we’ve fought three creep scouting parties, the last ones nearly got away.” The man sat at a table in the middle of the tavern, a bit overweight, and with short brown hair, he spoke carefully and flinched to a growl.   
  
“Suggesting we send her back?” Connor‘s thick, throaty voice asked. The man in his wolfen form, drew many eyes from the rest of the tavern. They of course knew who he was, the owner of the place and leader of many of those who congregated around, but his wolfen form was a rarity, often he seen as his pale human form.   
  
The conversation was punctuated with quiet gasps, and the meaty **PlapPlapPlap‘s** of the hero in question. Tresdin’s hands grasped the armrests, her powerful legs planted on the floor as she worked herself up and down that crimson shaft. Her ample rear jiggling and shaking as she swung her ass up and down, rolled her hips side to side, and even made a display of a serpentine like pattern. Her dense back muscles flexing, and her thighs bulging as she put her whole body into servicing Connor.   
  
“N-no! Of course, not sir! It... it's just that... our soldiers, if we can even call them that. Are an untrained, selfish, greed-driven militia at worst, and a few competent fighters with a sea of cowardly cutthroats at best... “the man hurriedly responded, gulping loudly as he saw that wolf lift one large hand.   
  
**SMACK!!!**  
  
Before bringing it down on Tresdin’s rear, taking a moment to grasp and savor it, before turning his attention back to the man he was speaking to. The man having stolen a look, his eyes set to the heart tattoo on her lower back. Tresdin only offering a girlish moan, and cooing before redoubling her efforts. A particularly drunk one of the rabble heading over to the table, unnoticed by the lot of them.   
  
“Well, as much as I’d like to think those merc's are helping, I am inclined to agree, but if we risk trying to higher anything more than these criminal degenerates, might bring unwanted attention, or worst of all, an actual traitor among our ranks to inform one of the sides of our... practices.” Connor not so foolish as to assume their record of four heroes meant anything to an actual effort sent out by either the dire or radiant sides.    
  
**Thwap!**  
  
The two blinked as an obviously drunk man planted a sloppy spank on Tresdin’s ass. A slurring word starting, but never leaving his mouth as a brown fist was soon planted in his face, a nice solid **CRACK** coming from his nose as he stumbled back blinking tears from his eyes as he was knocked back into a sober state. A short bark of laughter coming from Connor as he saw it happen.  
  
Tresdin‘s clenched fist loosened right after, her other hand coming up, both seductively, and slowly draping around Connor’s neck as she glared back at the drunkard and hissed.   
  
“Don’t touch me, I'm not some common whore, like the rest of these bitches in here.“ the whole while, she stayed firmly down on the top of Connor’s knot, shallow twerking thrusts driving her around his cock at a rapid pace. Tresdin grunting as she buried her face in his chest and hissed out a breath. A wet squirt covering his pubic fur as she shivered and fell still for a moment.   
  
“Permission to speak?“ Tresdin asked, pulling her face back from Connor’s chest and looking up at him. The wolf sighing as he rolled his eyes and nodded.   
  
“If I want you to shut-up I’ll let you know, don‘t gotta ask every time.” he added with a chuckle, his golden eyes tracing her. In but a month she had changed quite a bit.   
  
Wolves grew fast, her belly was only a month in the making, but it looked like she was a few months in, with much more than just one son waiting. A few new scars, the most prominent was the jaws of the wolf on her shoulder. One she wore proudly, and showed off whenever the situation arose.   
  
Pregnancy had brought a wonderful set of changes as well, her tits had grown and hung slightly lower with their milky weight, hips and glutes, already exceptional, were downright motherly, voluptuous yet without losing a single ounce of her intimidating presence. Even with her final addition, one that she took to with loving grace. A nice, black, brand. Right above her womb, in the shape of a wolf’s paw.   
  
“Despite being heavy with your pups, if you gave me the order, I’d be able to kill every single person in here, or at least make em wish they were." she offered, sending a shudder through the man on the opposite end of the table, he believed every word of it, and hoped she had something else to add than just that.   
  
“If you remember, I was THE commander of the entire Bronze Legion, I've beaten all manner of wimpy shits, and stupid beasts into an effective tool. Why don’t you let me train these fools? I’ll drive obedience and loyalty into those hollow skulls, and teach them how to fight like a real warrior.” she offered, biting her bottom lip as she saw that grin of Connor‘s growing. His two hands coming to grasp her thick rear and add pressure to the roof of her womb.   
  
“T-that... huh...” The man started, jolting as he heard a dirty **SCLRT—POP!** and a harsh mewl from Tresdin. Her reward a nice knot, shoved through her lower lips and buried in her twitching, twat.   
  
“That is, a damn good idea... You’re just full of surprises ain‘t ya, bitch?“ Connor hissed out, licking up her face and snickering.   
  
“Then again, if there‘s one person I should thank... RYLAI!” Connor roared out the blue-bimbo‘s name.   
  
**THUD**  
  
“O-ow!" The table shook for a second as somebody hit their head on the bottom of it. Rylai crawling out from under the table, letting off a little whimper as she rubbed the top of her head. A few stray black strands of fur on her face, and a nearly fully smeared off dollop of blue lipstick trailing down her lower lip, most of the blue smudged all over Connor’s thick sack.   
  
She stood up, hands crossed behind her back, as to not block a single inch of that wonderful body. The pasties removed to let her ample jugs hang free and uncensored, only her sheer thong keeping anything resembling decency.    
  
“I really think you deserve a thanks, Rylai, not often do I find such a cock-hungry whore like yourself, and certainly not ones with as much use as yourself. You‘ll lick my knot as I’m ruining your sister, clean up after I get rough, and all with nothing but a wide grin and a shake of your fat ass.“ The wolf’s hand reached out, even in his sitting position he could reach the top of her head, patting the blonde hair gently as he offered a smug grin.   
  
"You even got your two friends captured just so you could get a nice hard rutting to go along with some of that demons aphrodisiac..." That sent a shudder through Rylai, she turned her head away and tried to hide her shaking. Eyes widening as her breath became hitched... all of which unnoticed as Connor turned back to the man. A clear of this throat to get the wolf attention.   
  
“B-before you... get into anything, I had another thing to bring up. You're aware of Whitespire, right?“ the man began, leaning back casually as he was quite happy with the discovery of Tresdin‘s worth to their forces.   
  
“I’ve not been there, but I’ve overhead some conversations, what of it? “ Connor asked with a tinge of boredom, Tresdin starting to slowly move her hips, churning her own innards with that fat fuck-log.    
  
"To keep it short, a city of thieves and gambling, this tavern would be right at home in it... but, recent events have made it less than attractive for most peoples. With Whitespire so unstable as it is now, we're getting more and more people coming in... and considering what we have to offer, we're in a pretty damn good spot.” he said with a grin, raising a hand and showing off a nice golden bracelet.   
  
“However, a tavern can only get you so far, I-- I am unsure as to whatever deal you have with others, but I'm sure this being more than a lone standing building with a barn would be helpful for everyone. I think you should look into expanding some, nothing crazy but—well not all the men here are brigands, and I don‘t doubt they’d rather stick around here than go back to whatever shit farm, or backwater smithy they worked at."   
  
As the two continued their talk, Rylai continued her growing anxiety, and sparking panic. She thought back, before this, when she had failed her group yet again... tasked to investigate a strange creature. Visions flashed, a massive towering creature, demonic perhaps, black and purple scales, with dangerous green markings... how she'd watched her allies and even her own sister get stung by its strange tendrils, and how they seemed to lost in the ecstasy... how she had been lost wondering just what it was like, and failed her team, how close she was to submitting, before Sven had saved them all, and at the time she thought killed the beast...   
  
“Rylai!" she blinked, taking a deep breath... the same as always, there was no room for guilt, for fear, for growing anxiety. She gulped down those emotions and turned back to Connor, a beaming smile on her face a she put a hand on her hip and pushed those meaty breasts forward.    
  
“Sorry! Z-zoned out for a second! T-thank you for saying that, you know I love it here~ I’m happy to help anyway I can!” she said in a bubbly tone, her cute face scrunched in a smile as she got to her hands and knee‘s, prostrating herself wiggling her ample rump.   
  
“And I should thank you~ For letting such a useless ice-bitch work at what she’s good at.” She mewled out, knowing all the right words and actions the men liked. A clawed foot coming on the back of her head, and patting it awkwardly.    
  
“Hah, thats a good girl. Go see if somebody needs something, I think you’ve spit-shined my sack enough.” Connor ordered before cocking his head at the man. Rylai nodding and standing up, about to run around before she saw Tresdin’s eye on her... another shudder as the lustful gaze was near predatory , before it flicked back to Connor.   
  
“A village then? I don’t see why not... it’d certainly help when we needed shit, don’t gotta risk being followed or recognized I guess.” he mused, Tresdin raising her head and clearing her throat, leaning up and after planting a kiss on Connor’s jaw, whispered in his ear.   
  
“But, if I could ask for one thing...” she started. The wolf glancing down and waiting for her to finish.   
  
“That cunt Tessgan might have brought me to this wonderful place... but she’s still a traitor. When I got a good few men trained up, I want to bring em out for a test run... see how a group of turn-coats hold up against my own training.” she hissed, the wolf chuckling as he patted her ass and nodded.   
  
“I suppose we’ll start on this... expansion in a little bit, I expect this will need some resources, and time. As much as banditry makes, I don’t think the coin of our patrons will be enough. We may need to figure something out but.” the wolf flashing a mean grin as he grasped Tresdin and tore her free from the knot, gesturing that once she’d recovered to get off of him.   
  
“I have a few ideas...”   



End file.
